Star Fox 64 in Expert Mode, Homestar Style
by Homer Starrun
Summary: The sequel to "Star Fox 64, Homestar Style", read as Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad team up again to save the Lylat System from Andross again, going through new dangers. DO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 A Longer Chapter 1

NOTE: Let me just make this clear. I do not own Homestar Runner nor Star Fox. That is all.

STAR FOX 64 in Expert Mode, Homestar Style

If you still need pictures, here they are, but you can look these pictures up in the first part:

Great Fox: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/greatf.jpg

Arwing: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/starfox12.jpg

Corneria (and the robot who pushes buildings):

The Lylat System: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/lylat.jpg

(Corneria is the blue planet on the lower left)

Laser Upgrade: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/laserupgrade.jpg

(The green thing with the letter: L (The rabbit who is talking is Peppy, who Coach Z plays))

Andross: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/starfox12.jpg

Attack Carrier: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0401.jpg

The arches of the sea: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0203.jpg

**Chapter 1 – A longer Chapter 1**

Characters in Chapter 1:

Fox McCloud: Homestar

Slippy: Homsar

Peppy: Coach Z

Falco: Strong Bad

General Pepper: Strong Sad

ROB 64: Grape Nuts Robot

Andross: Himself

The late James McCloud: Dangeresque Too

Pigma: Sir Strong Bad (1936)

**Location: I don't know!**

"Corneria, the fourth planet of the Lylat System..." began the narrator.

"Okay! That's boring! We've already heard that! Come on! How do you maniacal players stand listening to that introduction every freakin' time you play the game?" asked Strong Bad.

"Well, they can skip the introduction by..." began Strong Sad.

"Whatever, okay, shut up! The Cheat, turn on the new introduction by plugging in that thing into that socket!" interrupted Strong Bad as he pushed the mute button to shut up the narrator as he was talking about Sir Strong Bad betraying his teammates.

"(Cheat noises of complaining)," answered the Cheat.

"Okay, so what if there's no recording? Play the background music, I'll start: Corneria, the planet saved by Star Fox, consisting of four people, Strong Bad, Dumbface, Coach Z, and Weirdo," said Strong Bad as the narrator.

"Hey Stwong Bad, why was Stwong Bad fiwst?" asked Homestar, unaware he was insulted.

"Uh, because I'm more awesomer than you?" answered Strong Bad.

"Oh, wight."

"And how come you said Homsar was Weirdo? He has a name too," said Strong Sad.

"Uh, what are you talking about, dumpus?" asked Strong Bad.

"Ugh, just continue! We're getting nowhere," replied Strong Sad.

"Anyway, before dumpus interrupted, the Star Fox was assigned by the loser named Dumpus, a.k.a. Strong Sad, who's stupid," continued Strong Bad.

"Hey!" complained Strong Sad.

"Anyway, the Star Fox went to the stupid planet of Venom where Homestar decided to go alone and destroy... Your stupid white head with your ugly ELEPHANT FEET! WHY THE CRAP ARE YOU COMPLAINING?!" shouted Strong Bad.

"I didn't complain! And besides, they're not elephant feet! They soolnds!" retorted Strong Sad.

"Oh yeah? What's with the rolling of your eyes? Want me to roll your eyes the other way forever?" asked Strong Bad as he held up his boxing gloves.

"Uh Strong Bad? How about I continue, using your text, without the insults?" asked the narrator, who managed to break through the mute button with Homsar's help.

"Fine."

"Corneria, the planet saved by Star Fox, consisting of four people: Ho... I mean, Strong Bad, Homestar, Coach Z, and Homsar, assigned by General Strong Sad. They went to Venom, their destination, and Homestar went alone to destroy a replica of Andross. Some days later, the real Andross, with his remaining army, invaded the planets: Corneria (again), Katina, Aquas, Zoness and Macbeth. Now we will resume onto the story..."

**Location: Training Mode Place**

An Arwing was flying above a gray tiled place in space. The place also consisted of black and gray pillars. Right now, the Arwing was approaching a place with gray doors sliding open and closed. Something with no voice told the Arwing to use the brakes. However, the Arwing didn't use the brakes, crashed into the doors, and lost its wing automatically.

"Oh man, I hate the one hit wing loss wule!" complained Homestar.

"Now spell: Message from General Strong Sad," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

**_Real_ Location: Great Fox Game Room**

Homestar was playing Star Fox 64 on the Nintendo 64 system in the Game Room when he received the message. So he turned off the game system and ran to a room with the Grape Nuts Robot, Homsar, Strong Bad, and Coach Z. Then the Grape Nuts Robot pressed a button and they heard a message from Strong Sad.

"We need your help again, Star Fox! Andross with his remaining armies have declared war and invaded Corneria again! Please do what you did, but even better to defeat Andross, or we'll all die! Not that we aren't going to die anyway," pleaded Strong Sad.

So once again, Homestar, Strong Bad, Coach Z, and Homsar ran to their Arwings and flew to Corneria. On the way, Homestar put on his new pair of sunglasses.

**Location: Corneria**

Once again, the four Arwings gathered at the sky.

"S'up? I'm Kevin DuBwow," said Homestar.

"Oh shut up stupid," said Strong Bad.

"Okay, open the wings!" ordered Homestar.

So all Arwings opened their wings.

"How come we didn't do this last time?" asked Strong Bad.

"Ar, I don't know," answered Coach Z.

"Wepowt on G-Diffusows!" ordered Homestar.

"I'm a sturdy athletic mime!" reported Homsar.

"This is Coach Z, a-ok!" reported Coach Z.

"This is Strong Bad, I'm fine, except I have to work with these idiotic losers again," reported Strong Bad.

"Okay, let's wock and woll!" ordered Homestar as the four Arwings spread out while being close to each other.

First, Homestar encountered a ship, just like last time, so he shot it down with a single green laser. Next, there were two waves of three ships. Homestar destroyed them all in two shots while dodging their more dangerous shots. Then Homestar went down and shot the two ships that came from behind. Then Homsar flew by while five ships made a cross. Homestar shot them down in two hits, getting a Laser Upgrade.

"Homsar, get back hore! Boogey on yor tail!" cried out Coach Z.

Homsar was being chased by a ship with better accuracy, shooting Homsar more than often.

"DaAaAa! Oranges and lemons never cry with rye!" said Homsar.

So Homestar shot the enemy down with his new double green laser.

"I'm still a hot cube!" answered Homsar as he left.

Then Homestar shot down two flying enemies.

"Whoa! They wewent' thewe the last time," noticed Homestar.

"Well, this _is_ expert mode. Notice the 'expert' in expert mode? Expert mode is harder, more enemies, and hit something besides projectiles, you lose a wing," explained Strong Bad.

"What did you say?" asked Homestar.

Then they entered a canyon, where there were five ships shooting at Homestar behind him with deadlier shots. Homestar managed to shoot them down while taking a few hits.

"Uh, is this Cownewian City? They destwoyed it fast," said Homestar as four flying enemies in front of a building shot orbs at Homestar.

"Yeah, once again, the invasion's horrible," said Strong Bad as Homestar destroyed the flying enemies and some ships.

"Everybody stay... never mind," said Coach Z as Homestar went through a door and got a bomb.

"Why?" asked Homestar as he flew by a road with some ships actually _shooting _at him, unlike last time.

"It's pointless. I was going to say 'Everybody stay alort!'" said Coach Z.

"That _is _pointless," said Strong Bad.

Then Homestar flew by a robot pushing down a building. Homestar shot down the robot and did a boost to get the Laser Upgrade before the building fell on him. Then he flew by three turret ships firing at him. Then two ships behind Homestar were shooting at him as well.

"You've got an ornomy on your toil!" alerted Coach Z.

"But Coach..." began Homestar.

"Borhind you!"

Homestar got some damage before using the brakes. Then he shot the enemies down with his new blue lasers. Then a building fell down because a robot pushed it. Homestar shot the robot and got a bomb.

"Wow, you are worse than you were last mission. What's up with you?" asked Strong Bad.

Then Homestar shot down a turret ship that was shooting at him. Then Homestar flew by some robots and flew under a gate to get a Supply Ring to heal his Arwing. Then he went through the Checkpoint, a blue ring with the word Checkpoint in the middle to heal his Arwing.

"Wow! Magic rings of Sauwon healed me!" said Homestar.

"You're still talking about that?" asked Strong Bad.

Homestar flew by some ruined buildings with turret ships shooting at him. Suddenly, three enemies appeared behind Strong Bad, shooting him.

"Oh no, they're going to shoot me down, because Dumbface is too slow to notice that I'm in danger, and will shoot down the enemies when it's too late," said Strong Bad as he tried to fly away from the ships.

"You mean like this?" asked Homestar as he shot a charged laser at the three ships, blasting them all.

"Whoa! This time, I'm thankful that I get to go to the end of this mission. Let's see if you're good enough," thanked Strong Bad as he flew away.

After that, they flew out of the city. Homestar encountered six enemies shooting at him ahead.

"Do a borral roll!" ordered Coach Z.

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Homestar as he spun around to deflect the ships' shots.

Then he shot the ships in three hits. Then he encountered robots with long Swiss Cake Rolls. One shot a Swiss Cake Roll at Homestar, but he dodged it and destroyed the robot. For the second one, the Swiss Cake Roll made contact with Homestar's Arwing, lobbing a wing off.

"Oh man! Those things awe weally bad fow you!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then he destroyed the robot with difficulty with a single green laser. Then he shot the next three machines on the ground shooting at him. Then he flew into a wing repair to repair his wings before going over the water. He went through the first arch and shot a skiing robot to destroy it. Then he went through the second arch.

"Whoa, pretty smooth flying, Homestar," commented Strong Bad.

Then Homestar shot down a skiing robot and went through an arch. Then he destroyed the next skiing robot, went through the next arch, and then the last arch while getting a Shield Ring to heal his Arwing. Then Homestar reached land, where the Attack Carrier flew above the waterfall on the right side of the canyon.

"Follow me, Homestar!" ordered Strong Bad as he began flying towards the waterfall the Attack Carrier flew over.

"Hey Stwong Bad, whewe awe you going?" asked Homestar.

"Well, we're not going to face that some kinda robot, so we're going to take down the target I found. Try to keep up!" explained Strong Bad as he flew through the waterfall and Homestar, Coach Z, and Homsar followed.

Then they arrived at a grassless area with birds dropping balls that sprout out fire. Homestar shot them down. Then he shot a turret ship down while Strong Bad flew by, chasing a ship.

"Time for a little payback!" said Strong Bad as he continued chasing the ship.

Then Homestar shot the green machines that jumped from trees. Soon, Strong Bad managed to shoot down that ship he was chasing.

"Hoo-ha! I rule!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

Then there were two waves of enemies. Homestar shot them in two hits. He got a Shield Ring and a Laser Upgrade for reward. Then he flew over water again.

"Aha! Someone wants to play with MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" said the Wheelchair.

"Incorming ornomy from the roar! Drop altitude!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar went up.

"No, go down, Dronus!" shouted Strong Bad.

Homestar managed to go down before the Attack Carrier crashed into him. Then Homestar flew in front of the Attack Carrier.

"To kill a mockingbird!" cried out Homsar as he gave Homestar the Attack Carrier's energy meter.

"Deploy all units! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the Wheelchair as the Attack Carrier's right hangar opened up and released missiles.

Homestar, who played the game Star Fox 64, shot at the open spot with double lasers until it closed.

"I've got a present for YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" shouted the Wheelchair.

"Aw, how nice!" commented Homestar.

Then the two hangars on the left opened, releasing more missiles. Homestar shot at the open spots before they closed. Then the hangar on the right opened, and Homestar shot at it until it fell off.

"All right! That's one more thing I'll be congratulated for!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"Aim for the open sport!" ordered Coach Z.

"Coach Z, you're a little too late," said Strong Bad.

Then the two left hangars opened. Homestar shot at one of them until it detached.

"More credit for me!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

Then the remaining hangar released missiles when Homestar shot it and made it fall off. Then the ship began flying away from Homestar as Homestar shot it, blackening the Attack Carrier's energy meter.

"Yeah! It's working! Now maybe I can be the leader of Star Fox," said Strong Bad as he thought of what he'll do if he was leader.

The energy meter was almost completely black as the ship flew back to Homestar and shot orange lasers at him.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" shouted the Wheelchair.

Homestar shot at the ship until the energy meter was completely black and all ships were in midair.

"Who are YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU???" asked the Wheelchair.

"I'm Homestaw... Wunnew..." began Homestar.

"We're Star Fox, bozo," said Strong Bad.

"Who's bozo? You mean we're Star Fox Bozo?" asked Homestar.

Then the Arwings began flying away as the Attack Carrier began exploding. While it did that, the Wheelchair said, "Andross will defeat YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" before blowing up.

Then the Arwings flew to the sky as the mission victory music began playing.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"Whoa! Hugew lettews!" exclaimed Homestar.

"Hey stupid, ask for a report from us!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Okay, wepowt!" ordered Homestar.

"DaAaAa! You're my barbzer!" exclaimed Homsar.

"You are being like your faither," commented Coach Z.

"I'm fine, are you? Because if you're not, mentally especially, I can always replace you as leader," said Strong Bad.

"Uh, I don't think so Stwong Bad," said Homestar as the Arwings flew away to Sector Y.

Poll

Should Homestar destroy at least 100 enemies to go to Aquas, where he will try out the new Blue Marine, or destroy at most 99 enemies to go to Katina, where he will reunite with Pom Pom?

a. Go to Aquas

b. Go to Katina


	2. Chapter 2 Fierce Melee

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in my first story and here, but here it is: I do NOT own Homestar Runner or Star Fox. That is all.

Sector Y pictures:

Sector Y (The battleship struck by missiles): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0701.jpg

Sector Y (The battleship before the bosses): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0703.jpg

Mech Troopers: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0801.jpg

Shogun: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0803.jpg

**Chapter 2 – Fierce Melee**

Characters in Chapter 2:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

General Pepper – Strong Sad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Guy who drives Shogun – Senor Cardgage

**Location: Near Sector Y Combat Zone**

"Homestar, we're under attack! Help us out here! But do know that this is hopeless, so never mind my plea, just let the enemy destroy us," said Strong Sad.

"Uh, did you just sing a song about melonade? I'm listening to Marshie's Top Ten Songs, including 'Stack them to the Heavens,' on my bwoken down c-Pod Stwong Bad gave more fow $900,000," reported Homestar while Strong Bad snickered that Homestar still thought a diskette attached to some paper was a c-Pod.

**Location: Sector Y Combat Zone**

There was already a battle going on. A battleship on the good side was shooting lasers at three small green robots flying towards the battleship. One of those robots was blasted by the lasers. The others flew to the battleship and somehow blew it up. Then the robots flew away as the Star Fox team arrived. Then the four Arwings split up around the area.

"Let's back up the squadwon," said Homestar as a fleet of robots were in front of Homestar and scattered.

"Somebody's going to pay for this crap," commented Strong Bad as he shot one of the three blue ships that Homestar was shooting at as well.

"Don't let any of them thro!" shouted Coach Z as Homestar shot at some green robots, blowing them up.

Then Homestar approached a ruined battleship, where he destroyed a blue robot. Then he got the Laser Upgrade. Meanwhile, Homsar noticed something.

"As blind as a bat ninja!" said Homsar.

Then Homestar flew on, where waves of three missiles flew under him. Then he got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Good luck Homestar," said Grape Nuts Robot.

"Who the crap taught him to do that?" asked Strong Bad.

Then missiles from above flew into a battleship ahead, destroying it as the Arwings went up, revealing a battleship with blue ships on missiles. Homestar shot at them with his new Hyper Lasers.

"Hold them, they're trying to get throu!" shouted Coach Z.

Then two waves of nine blue ships flew out of the battleship. Homestar shot the wave of blue ships on the right and some on the other wave, but the other ships flew away. Then Homestar went below the battleship. There were ships flying towards him. Homestar shot at the ships, but the first ship flew by. Soon, Homestar got a Shield Ring as he flew towards some more battleships with turrets.

"Homestar, you're supposed to shoot them all," said Strong Bad.

"What? I'm supposed to shoot the mall? Oh cwap," replied Homestar as he shot at the turrets on the battleships.

"The ornomy's coming from behind!" warned Coach Z.

So Homestar did a somersault to fight five blue ships. Then he shot them all. Soon, he approached a battleship where two green robots were waiting for him. Homestar shot a charged shot at the two robots, killing them in one hit. Then Homestar, Strong Bad, and Homsar went above the battleship while Coach Z went below.

"I've got everything below!" reported Coach Z.

Then Homestar shot saw blue ships and missiles, and there were a lot of them.

"Stwong Bad, what do I do hewe?" asked Homestar.

"KABOOM!" replied Homsar, as Homestar accidentally made communications with Homsar.

"Good idea Stwong Bad!" said Homestar as he shot a bomb at the ships and missiles, blowing them all up.

"Yeah, I said the idea," said Strong Bad before flying off to find enemies to shoot.

Homestar shot some blue ships while flying through some broken battleships. Also Homsar was chasing some ships.

"AAAAAAAA! You miss the atomic touch!" said Homsar as he chased after some ships.

"Well, have a nice time little man," said Homestar as he shot more ships.

"You are the maze!" Homsar was chasing some more ships.

Soon, Homestar arrived at some more broken battleships. Then Homsar was chased by more ships.

"AAAAA! I like Jumanji!" cried out Homsar as the ships chased after Homsar.

"Cool! I hate that!" said Homestar as he shot some of the ships chasing Homsar.

Soon, the ships left Homsar alone as Homestar arrived at some battleships with turrets. Homestar shot them. Then Homestar flew to two battleships next to each other. There was a robot in front of them. Homestar shot a charged shot at it while Strong Bad shot at the robot as well. The robot was destroyed.

"Okay, that was mine!" said Strong Bad.

"Nuh-uh, that was mine!" argued Homestar.

"I'll give you a Cheatcake if you say it was mine."

"Okay!"

Then the four Arwings met in another battleship battle zone.

"We'we going to bweak thwough that fleet!" said Homestar.

"You're becoming a better pilot!" complimented Coach Z.

Then a turret shot at Coach Z.

"All right, you're not that good," admitted Coach Z.

Then Homestar flew to the last battleship, which had ships that Homestar blasted with bombs. Then he got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Then Homestar blasted open the box to get a bomb. Then he flew away from the battleship.

"Oh no! It's the Fry Flying Rangers!" cried out Homsar.

Then the Arwings' wings spread.

"All wange mode, right?" asked Homestar.

Then they flew around a brown and a blue robot. Homestar shot at the blue robot, amaging it.

"Hey stupid! Quit moving around!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Okay!" replied Homestar.

So Homestar used the brakes and shot at the blue robot, blowing it up.

"To kill a mockingbird!" said Homsar as he gave Homestar an energy meter halfway filled up.

"Good joriarb! Keep up the good work!" commented Coach Z.

Then Homestar went to the brown robot, flying around. Homestar shot at it until the energy meter was filled up and the brown robot blew up.

"Yay! Let's go to the next planet!" announced Homestar.

Then a battleship appeared with Shogun.

"Don't potter yustet," muttered Senor Cardgage as Shogun flew to the battle.

The energy meter was drained of black. Homestar tried to find Shogun, who was shooting lasers aimed at his wingmen.

"It's tie to tie a new weapon," muttered Senor Cardgage as he shot Homsar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I got shot by Agent Smith!" cried out Homsar as his Arwing was damaged.

Homestar shot at the robot, but then Shogun flew away.

"Cocky litter frerks," muttered Senor Cardgage as he shot Strong Bad.

"Oh crap! He hit me!" shouted Strong Bad.

Then Homestar did a U-turn and shot at Shogun.

"What's wrong. That all you gert?" asked Senor Cardgage.

Then Homestar shot at Shogun until the energy meter was completely filled black.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" shouted Senor Cardgage as Shogun blew up.

Then the four Arwings met in one place, closing their wings.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"Does that mean I defeated 100 enemies? Yay! I'm going to Aquas!" announced Homestar.

"You go hare!" replied Homsar.

"Yor skeels have improrved, Homestar," commented Coach Z.

"You think you're good for something?" asked Strong Bad.

Then the Great Fox healed the four Arwings as they flew away to Aquas.

NO POLL

You go one way from Aquas. There's a poll next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3 Terror of the Deep

Aquas pictures:

Aquas (with the angler fish and enemy octopi): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1002.jpg

Aquas (canyon of the exploding starfish): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1003.jpg

Bacoon: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1101.jpg

Blue Marine: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/ships15.jpg

**Chapter 3 – Terror of the Deep**

Characters in Chapter 3:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

General Pepper – Strong Sad

**Outside Aquas:**

"Uh, Homestar? While you're at Aquas, take out the enemy bio-weapon," ordered Strong Sad.

"Uh, okay! Hey Stwong Sad?" asked Homestar.

"What?"

"What's a bio-weapon? Is it some sort of witches' bwew? Or is it some sowt of vampiwe bwew?" asked Homestar.

"Actually, I know the meaning by knowing the definition of bio," said Strong Sad as he got a dictionary and turned to "bio-", "It is..." began Strong Sad when he realized Homestar disconnected communication.

"Well, you've done it again," Strong Sad said to himself. Then he wondered, "_What's a vampire brew?_"

**Aquas Ocean:**

The Great Fox was half submerged in the ocean. Underwater, the Blue Marine (with Homestar in it) was launched out of the Great Fox. Then he began moving the Blue Marine slowly through the ocean.

"We all live in the Blue Mawine, Blue Mawine, Blue Mawine," sang Homestar in the tune of the Beatles' "Yellow Submarine."

"Four things: One: I don't like Beatles songs. Two: There's barely enough space to fit you in, let alone more than one. Three: I hate you too. Four: Look for the freakin' bio-weapon!" explained Strong Bad.

"What's a bio weapon?" asked Homestar.

"Some sort of evil fish underwater," said Strong Bad.

Then Homestar saw a starfish that was about to explode. He shot a yellow torpedo at it, destroying it.

"Okay, I destwoyed the bio-weapon, can I go now?" asked Homestar.

"No, that's not the bio-weapon. That's just a crappy exploding starfish, and there are some crappy squids ahead," warned Strong Bad.

Homestar shot a torpedo at the two squids grouped together, shredding them into pieces. Then Homestar shot a torpedo at a clam, opening it up. Then he shot two more squids and some more clams with torpedoes.

"Hey, this is fun! People should make a video game about ouw adventuwes!" exclaimed Homestar.

"Uh Homestar, we are paroydying a videro game," said Coach Z.

"Cool!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then he went under some arches and shot torpedoes at clams and squids, killing them.

"Having fun Homestar?" asked Strong Bad.

"AAAAAAA! You shenked the second jengaship!" replied Homsar.

"Whoops! Wrong idiot!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

Then Homestar came upon a squid in a vertical position. Homestar was shooting torpedoes and lasers at it to destroy it.

"I think I'm supposed to send the data to you guys, but I don't know what it's about," reported Homestar.

"Oh no! I don't like this mess!" replied Homsar.

"Hey Homestar, just in case you might crash into stuff, shoot a torpedo to help you see," ordered Strong Bad.

Then Homestar shot lasers at some white cones that were about to swim into the Blue Marine. Then he encountered more exploding starfishes, so Homestar shot torpedoes at them, blowing them up. Then Homestar went under an arch.

"Looks like the pollortion has started," commented Coach Z.

Then Homestar came upon blue humanoid fish. Homestar shot torpedoes at them to kill them.

"I think I destwoyed the bio-weapons," said Homestar.

"No you didn't, and neither are the eels ahead, which you should shoot with lasers," replied Strong Bad as Homestar shot torpedoes at clams.

Then Homestar saw a brown eel. He shot lasers at it to shred it into pieces. Then there was another which Homestar did the same thing to. Then he came to a ruin with pillars.

"AAAAAAA! I like this mess!" said Homsar.

Then Homestar saw a group of octopi. He shot torpedoes at them to destroy them. Then he saw some more pillars that looked weak. Homestar shot them.

"You like the blue submarine dude?" asked Homsar.

"It's a good thing yor' prorpared Homsar!" complimented Homsar.

Then Homestar got a Shield Ring from a pillar and saw four squids shooting at Homestar. Homestar destroyed them with torpedoes, as well as the octopi. Then he came upon a place with lots of squid.

"Look out! It's Superman!" cried out Homsar.

"Do a borral roll!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar spun around while shooting torpedoes at the squids he could destroy. Then he went through a Checkpoint to heal his Blue Marine, which was damaged from the squids.

Then Homestar shot torpedoes at the octopi. Then he saw a brown angler fish. He shot lasers at it to destroy it.

"Look out! It's Superman again!" shouted Homsar.

So Homestar got out of an angler fish's way as Homestar destroyed it with lasers. He also shot some octopi and squids with torpedoes.

"Shoot until 150!" said Homsar.

"Yor the best Homsar! Well, not exactly. Ar! I can't make up my mind!" exclaimed Coach Z as Homestar encountered some octopi and another angler fish.

"Thanks Green Goblin!" thanked Homsar.

Then Homestar entered a canyon, where there were exploding starfish and triangles of blue jellyfish and rocks. Homestar shot torpedoes at the starfish from past experiences with them. He also shot at the rocks when he had time. However, he let two starfish blow up in a red explosion, damaging his Blue Marine.

"I got a bad feeling about this Homestar, or maybe it's my back," said Coach Z.

Soon, Homestar reached the end of the canyon, where he encountered falling rocks.

"Oh no! You're born with rocks in your mouth!" exclaimed Homsar as Homestar shot torpedoes at rocks while still getting damage.

"I did? Dang, that's cool," exclaimed Homestar.

Then Homestar shot torpedoes at clams and humanoid fishes to destroy them. Then he stopped in front of something.

"Hey Stwong Bad, what's that?" asked Homestar.

"I don't know," replied Strong Bad.

Then the thing opened up, revealing it to be Bacoon, a large clam with a green eye and two columns holding the shell up.

"Aw! How cute! Hey Stwong Bad, can I bwing the clam home?" asked Homestar.

"You fool, that's the bio-weapon!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"No, it's a cwappy clam, just like you said!"

"Look doofus, destroy that clam so we can get out of this planet, NOW!" ordered Strong Bad.

"To kill a mockingbird!" said Homsar as he gave Homestar Bacoon's energy meter.

Then Homestar shot the body parts that were shooting out sea serpents with torpedoes. He shot one with three torpedoes to destroy it before Bacoon opened up. Bacoon shot pearls at Homestar's Blue Marine.

"Short the columns!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar shot at a column with his laser until it turned multicolored.

"Odeprot shoot!" ordered Homsar.

Homestar shot a torpedo at the multicolored column, destroying it.

"That's it! You're closer to destroy that crap-for-brains!" said Strong Bad.

"I thought you said this was the bio-weapon," said Homestar.

"That too," added Strong Bad.

Then Homestar shot at the other two body parts shooting sea serpents with torpedoes. He managed to destroy them both. Then Bacoon opened up again. Homestar did the same thing he did the first column to the next one, destroying it.

"That's it!" said Strong Bad as Bacoon took off the top half of its shell.

"Short the ory!" ordered Coach Z.

Homestar shot the membrane covering the eye with lasers until the real eye was revealed. Before the pearls could get in the way, Homestar shot a torpedo at the eye, damaging Bacoon.

"Daa! Daa!" cried out Homsar.

            Then the membrane came back to cover the eye. Homestar shot the membrane with lasers again until the real eye was revealed. Then Homestar shot a torpedo at the eye, damaging Bacoon again. Then he did the same thing, but when he shot a torpedo, the pearls that Bacoon shot blocked the torpedoes.

"Uh Stwong Bad, does damaging peawls do anything?" asked Homestar.

"Oh no! You might jenny pie!" replied Homsar as Homestar communicated with the wrong person again.

"Stwong Bad, did you take my medication?" asked Homestar.

            Then Homestar shot the membrane with lasers again. Before the pearls could block the torpedo's path, Homestar shot a torpedo at the eye, point blank, damaging it. Then Homestar did that again until Bacoon started flashing red as parts of it were floating off.

"DAAAAAA! You did the can-can!" said Homsar as Bacoon blew up in big balls of something in water.

            Then Homestar reached a clear place with some rocks.

"We'we pwepawing to dock!" said Homestar.

** MISSION ACCOMPLISHED **

"Thanks Haddi-Man! You saved the day!" thanked Homestar.

"Homsar's not such a screw up orfter all!" commented Coach Z.

"DaAAAAAAAAAA! Thanks he green!" thanked Homsar.

"Yeah, because of this, I know I will take the sky anyday," said Strong Bad.

"You too Regina?" asked Homsar.

"My name is not Regina! It's Carmen Freakin... I mean Strong Bad!" said Strong Bad as he lost his mind.

            Then the Blue Marine went on into the deep, until the Great Fox would pick him up.

POLL

Should Homestar destroy all searchlights (not counting the one Strong Bad destroys, nor the ones the person playing Katt will destroy) in Zoness in order to go to Sector Z, where the Great Fox will be endangered by six missiles, or to Macbeth where Homestar drives the Landmaster again as he takes on the train?

a. Yes, go to Sector Z

b. No, go to Macbeth


	4. Chapter 4 Invasion Aftermath

Zoness pictures:

Zoness (the tankers and enemy fighters): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1703.jpg

Katt and the Searchlights: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1702.jpg

Sarumarine: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1801.jpg

Sarumarine (being destroyed): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/seamonster.jpg

**Chapter 4 – Invasion Aftermath**

Characters in Chapter 4:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

Katt – Some female

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Sarumarine guy – King of Town

General Pepper – Strong Sad

**Location: Outside Zoness**

"There's an enemy base there?" asked Strong Sad.

"I don't know. Isn't that in the other planet, um, I don't know. Uh, isn't it just watew?" asked Homestar.

"Just defeat the boss in the planet," ordered Strong Sad, exasperated.

"Okay!" said Homestar.

**Location: Zoness**

The four Arwings arrived at Zoness, which was made up of a polluted ocean. Then they split up. Then Homestar saw some brown fish jump out of the water in front of him, so he shot them, shredding them to pieces.

"Let's sneak in low to suwpwise them, so we can say 'Happy 101th biwthday Stwong Bad!'" said Homestar.

"Uh Homestar, today's not my birthday. I'm not even 30 years old, let alone 101!" argued Strong Bad.

Then Homestar encountered some brown insects shaped like flowers that opened up their armor to shoot blue energy balls at him. Homestar shot a charged shot at one of them, frying it.

"I can't believe they did this to Zoness," muttered Strong Bad.

Then Homestar came to a crate on a pole. Homestar shot the crate for a Shield Ring.

"Ah! This is dirtier than dirtier!" cried Homsar.

"I hear you Homsar, and I agree," agreed Strong Bad.

Then he approached some yellow islands with searchlights.

"I spy see yous!" shouted Homsar.

"Take em all out if you want to go to Sector Z!" ordered Strong Bad.

So Homestar shot lasers at the base of each searchlight to make them sink into the polluted water, rendering them useless. Then he approached some buildings on stilts. He went under a building to see a searchlight and a long legged spider. Homestar shot a charged shot at the spider to destroy it and destroyed the searchlight. Then Homsar flew by, being chased by three brown birds.

"AAAAA! These are bling, blings!" cried out Homsar.

So Homestar shot lasers at the three brown birds to shred them into pieces. Then he noticed a bird of the same species behind him, doing nothing harmful, but annoying. So, Homestar did a somersault and shot at the bird. Then he approached rocks with searchlights. As well as that, he spotted a pink and white ship that was small in height and width. Suddenly, feminine music began to play in the background.

"We're closing in on them Strong Bad," said the female in the ship.

"Who the crap are you?" asked Strong Bad.

"I'm the Ugly One, your girlfriend," replied The Ugly One, making Strong Bad scream the loudest he could in his life (take the time when he screamed in the email: sibble, and multiply the volume by 100. That's how it sounds).

"Is that a way to greet a girl?" asked The Ugly One.

"You're not a girl! Nor a boy!" shouted Strong Bad.

Then Homestar and The Ugly One approached some rocks and a lot of searchlights.

"Uh, I'll take the left, and you take the right," said the Ugly One to Homestar.

"And you take Homestar, I take another girlfriend way prettier than you!" added Strong Bad.

So The Ugly One went to the left side of the area and shot the searchlights there. Homestar went to the right side of the area and shot the searchlights there. Meanwhile, there was a bird carrying a blue orb. Homestar shot at it, but the bird simply dropped the orb, causing a small explosion.

"Here is the smiter!" shouted Homsar.

Suddenly, a sea serpent got out of the water, crashing into Homestar, making him lose a wing, and dove back in. Then Homestar shot some more of the brown fish with a single laser. Then he saw a bomb, Supply Ring, and a Shield Ring in a straight vertical line.

"Follow your forther's example!" said Coach Z.

Then Homestar got the bomb and did a somersault to get the Supply Ring and the Shield Ring. Then he saw some more searchlights. He shot one, but then a sea serpent got out of the water. Homestar flew under it and shot at another searchlight. After that, he flew by some more islands with searchlights destroyed by Homestar. Then the sea serpent visited a few times. Then the feminine music... (What? It's not appropriate for this situation? Fine!) Then the Teen Girl Squad music began to play as The Ugly One was being chased by a ship.

"Ow! My ship!" cried out The Ugly One.

Then Homestar shot at the ship.

"Beautiful! I think I have a crush on you!" said the Ugly One.

"Please take him for life then," said Strong Bad.

Then he went through a Checkpoint to heal his Arwing. Then Homestar flew to a gate-like thing with rudders on both sides. Coach Z flew by.

"Shoot the rorders!" ordered Coach Z as he shot the rudders on the gate-like thing to raise the gate, enabling Homestar to get the Laser Upgrade (if it's supposed to be a Wing Repair, this is my story, so I say it's a Laser Upgrade, as well as the next) hidden by the gate seconds ago.

Then Homestar flew by the sea serpent again while shooting the searchlights with his double lasers. Then he approached another one of those gate-like things with rudders. Homestar shot the rudders to reveal a searchlight that Homestar shot. Then he shot another searchlight while the sea serpent appeared again. Then he flew to a crate, shot it, and got the Shield Ring inside it.

"Ornomy tornkers!" warned Coach Z as Homestar approached some ships with crates with ships flying by.

Homestar shot at the crates on the ships and also shot at the ships flying by.

"You've got an ornomy on your toil!" warned Coach Z.

Homestar, learning what that meant, did a somersault and shot at the ship behind him. Then he shot at the crates on the tankers before he approached some buildings on stilts.

"Here go I!" said Homsar as he flew under the buildings, flying pretty well, better than usual.

Homestar followed Homsar, and then he got a Laser Upgrade for his reward. Then he approached some platforms with crates and ships. Homestar shot at some of them. Meanwhile, the Teen Girl Squad music began to play again.

"Make way for The Ugly One!" shouted The Ugly One as she helped blast the crates.

Then Homestar approached bridge-like structures with turrets and sea-going tanks shooting at him. Homestar shot as many as he could. Soon, he approached some buildings on stilts with rock protrusions, searchlights, and the bird holding a blue orb. One was out of range of fire. But then, Strong Bad flew by and destroyed that searchlight while Homestar destroyed the last searchlight.

"That was close!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

Then he shot at the last group of sea-going tanks before seeing toxic drums in the water, which would let out a column of fire. Homestar destroyed them for Supply Rings.

"Be careful! It might be a trorp!" warned Coach Z.

"You love traps, don't you?" asked Strong Bad.

"Yeah, well..." began Coach Z.

"Holy crap! What the crap was that just right now?" asked Strong Bad.

"We all live in the yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine!" sang Homsar, singing the Beatle's "Yellow Submarine."

"Ugh! I hate the Beatles! You know, with their..." began Strong Bad.

NOTE: THE FOLLOWING COMMENT ON THE BEATLES MIGHT INSULT BEATLE FANS, CHRISTIANS, AND HIPPIES. THAT IS ALL. NOW COMMENCE TO THE BOSS BATTLE.

Suddenly, something made the water splash. Then Sarumarine came out.

"Disrespectful little eaters!" exclaimed the King of Town as he turned the Sarumarine around to battle Homestar.

"To kill a mockingbird!" said Homsar as he gave Homestar the boss energy meter.

"I'll teach you some eating etiquettes, I mean manners!" said the King of Town as he shot the spiked ball attached to the submarine at Homestar, who dodged it at the last second.

Then Homestar shot a bomb at one of the pipes attached to the head. Meanwhile, the submarine was shooting out toxic drums and cannonballs. Homestar shot at the cannonballs for bombs. Then he shot another bomb at the same pipe to destroy it.

"Then I shoot that cannon thingie," said Homestar as he shot the bomb.

"No!" exclaimed Coach Z.

As the armor with the cannon came off and sank, the Sarumarine also went underwater, minus the periscope.

"Ooh! There's a poisonous lobster underwater! Let me eat it!" said the King of Town as he shot the spiked ball out of the water while Homestar dodged it.

Then Homestar shot some bombs at the periscope, detaching it from the Sarumarine as the spiked ball shot out of the water again.

"I can't see! My lobster swam away! Doo, hoo, hoo! Oh, er, fire anyway!" ordered the King of Town.

Then the spiked balls shot out of the water again, but it missed by a long shot.

"Er, I don't know what to say, but let's go up!" ordered the King of Town.

Then the Sarumarine came back up, shooting cannonballs Homestar shot for bombs, and toxic drums. Then Homestar shot two bombs at the other pipe, destroying it. Then Homestar shot at the armor shooting with a cannon on the left side, sinking it. Then the Sarumarine turned around. This revealed a red crane. Homestar shot a bomb at it, making it shake.

"Uh, drop the crane!" ordered the King of Town.

As Homestar shot another bomb at the crane, the hook went underwater to recover the armor. Just as the armor was about to be reattached, Homestar shot another bomb at the crane, making it sink into the water.

"Doo-hoo-hoo!" cried the King of Town.

Then Homestar shot a bomb at the other armor, making it sink. Then the Sarumarine went mad as it shot fire and shot the spiked ball uncontrollably.

"FIRE! FIRE!" shouted the King of Town.

Homestar dodged the attacks and shot the submarine with his lasers. Eventually, when the energy meter was blackened, the Sarumarine began to blow up.

"Doo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" cried the King of Town as the Sarumarine blew up.

Then the four Arwings met in one spot.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"All aiwcwaft wepowt!" ordered Homestar.

"DAAA! I'm sokay!" replied Homsar.

"Everything's A-Ookay!" replied Coach Z.

"Hey, is The Ugly One gone? Good, I don't like her," said Strong Bad.

Then the four Arwings flew away to Sector Z.

There might not be another poll, but stay tuned and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5 Ambush of the Great Fox

Note: If you've been wondering, I don't own Homestar Runner, nor Star Fox. Otherwise, my stories would be in more detail and be just like the game, and that might not be fun.

Sector Z pictures:

Sector Z (debris): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2101.jpg

Sector Z (Great Fox): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2103.jpg

Missiles: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2102.jpg

**Chapter 5 – Ambush of the Great Fox**

Characters in Chapter 5:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

General Pepper – Strong Sad

Katt – The Ugly One

**Inside the Great Fox which is nearing Sector Z Combat Zone**

"Homestar, you're being gunned down. Be careful," warned Strong Sad.

"I'm always caweful Stwong Sad!" replied Homestar as he disconnected communications, started walking to his Arwing, and tripped.

**Sector Z Combat Zone**

The Great Fox flew to the middle of the Sector Z Combat Zone. Meanwhile, a siren blared inside the Great Fox as ships flew towards the Great Fox.

"Now spell: Ships approaching from the left," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Then the four Arwings flew out of the Great Fox. Then they were encountered by the ships that formed a circle around the Great Fox and started chasing them, or be chased by Homestar's wingmen.

"Nice welcome!" remarked Strong Bad.

Then two ships began chasing Homsar.

"AAAAAAAA! I can't do this all my dine!" cried out Homsar as his Arwing was being damaged by the ships.

So Homestar flew to Homsar. On the way, he blasted a piece of debris. Then he shot a charged shot at the two ships, saving Homsar.

"I'm close too!" thanked Homsar.

Then Coach Z chased after some ships.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me!" said Coach Z, but the ships flew behind debris and split up, making Coach Z unable to chase them.

Strong Bad was being chased by two ships.

"Oh yeah? Fine! You get my single deuce!" shouted Strong Bad as he held up his fist.

The single deuce only made another ship join the ships chase Strong Bad.

"Oh crap! That other one got too ticked off!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Don't wowwy Stwong Bad! I can save the day!" said Homestar as he flew to Strong Bad and shot at the three ships shooting at Strong Bad.

"Jeez! I've been saved by Homestar! How crappy!" complimented Strong Bad.

"You'we welcome Stwong Bad! If you need me, call at 1-800-5555…" began Homestar when Strong Bad disconnected communications with Homestar.

A minute later, Strong Bad decided to fine tune his double deuce, but he did it on four ships, and they began to chase him.

"Holy crap! Why can't you appreciate my deuces? Hey Homestar? You there? I need  
some help!" said Strong Bad.

"…555555555555555555555555555555555555555…" continued Homestar.

"DUMBSTAR!" shouted Strong Bad as he continued being chased.

"Yeah Stwong Bad?" asked Homestar.

"As you can see, I need some help here!"

"Okay! I can save the…" began Homestar.

"Just get here!" shouted Strong Bad.

So Homestar flew to Strong Bad and shot at the ships chasing him.

Just then, a copperhead missile accompanied by some ships stopped some distance south of the Great Fox. Then the missile charged forward as the background music changed (what? What do you mean you can't hear it?)

"Now spell: Six missiles coming from the left," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

"Let's destroy the missiles!" said Strong Bad.

"AAAAAA! I'm going to take you up!" said Homsar as he chased a ship, but Coach Z shot it down.

"Yay! I gort one!" said Coach Z.

"He can dance to fifty-toot!" shouted Homsar.

"Now spell: Missile one approaching," warned Grape Nuts Robot.

So Homestar flew to the south to see the missile. It was even labeled "missile" on his radar screen, but…

"Hey Stwong Bad, whewe's the missile?" asked Homestar as he flew in front of the missile.

"Right in front of you, dork!" said Strong Bad.

"Oh! I thought that was a touwist ship, like in Staw Waws!" said Homestar as he shot at the missile and blew it up.

Then Homestar flew back to the Great Fox, where he was being chased by a ship.

"Move it, idiot, he's right behind you!" shouted Strong Bad.

So Homestar did a somersault and shot at the ship.

"Now spell: Missiles two and three approaching," warned Grape Nuts Robot.

As the robot said that, two more missiles were flying to the Great Fox.

"I'm going to save my dime!" said Homsar as he flew to the missiles.

Just then, a ship chased Homsar again, preventing him from destroying the missiles. Instead Homestar flew to the missiles and destroyed one of them while the other got past. Then Homestar did a u-turn and destroyed the other missile before Coach Z could destroy it.

"Oh man! I wanted a missile!" complained Coach Z.

"Maybe next yeaw, Coach Z!" reassured Homestar.

So after two minutes of chasing ships and being chased by ships, three more missiles approached the Great Fox.

"Now spell: Missiles four, five, and six approaching," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

"I'm going in!" said Strong Bad as he and Homestar flew to the three missiles.

At that time, The Ugly One flew to the fray.

"The Ugly One is here to save the day!" said the Ugly One.

"Oh no! Not you again! Can't you disrupt someone else?" asked Strong Bad.

"Is that a way to greet a girl?" asked the Ugly One.

"I already said this, YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Suwe she is," argued back Homestar as he destroyed a missile.

"Fine, I'll deuce777 her!" said Strong Bad as he did a complicated deuce, and accidentally ended up in the path of a flying missile, "OH CRAP!"

So Homestar shot that missile and destroyed it, saving Strong Bad.

"Not that that would have harmed me," said Strong Bad as he flew away.

Then The Ugly One began shooting at the last missile.

"No! That's my missail!" shouted Homestar as he shot at The Ugly One's ship, distracting her from shooting the missile.

"Ow! My ship!" said The Ugly One.

Then Homestar shot the missile, destroying it. Then the Great Fox began to fly away from Sector Z with the Arwings following. Meanwhile, The Ugly One began to fly away.

"You're pretty good, guy, I'll see you later!" said The Ugly One as she flew away.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"Hey Gwape Buts, awe you okay?" asked Homestar.

"Grape Buts is okay," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

"How the crap did you make him say that?" asked Strong Bad.

"We've got the bord guys on the run!" said Coach Z.

"Well, that was a close one," said Strong Bad.

"Don't worry now! The powerball is mine to kick and win!" said Homsar.

Then the four Arwings flew away with the Great Fox.


	6. Chapter 6 In the Middle, or Area 6

NOTE: I don't own Star Fox nor Homestar Runner. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor am I a Yu-Gi-Oh fan.

Area 6 pictures:

Umbra: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2502.jpg

Green battleships: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2503.jpg

Gorgon: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2601.jpg

**Chapter 6 – In the Middle, or Area 6**

Characters in Chapter 6:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

General Pepper – Strong Sad

Caiman – 20X6 Homestar (let's call him Homekid)

Other Area 6 guy – Stinkoman

Andross - Andross

**Location: Near Venom Air Defense Zone/Area 6**

"Star Fox, we are in your debt. Please come back in one piece!" pleaded Strong Sad.

"But then the puzzle won't be fun with one piece!" replied Homestar.

"No, I mean, nobody listens to me," said Strong Sad as Homestar disconnected communication.

**Location: Venom Air Defense Zone/Area 6**

There were some ships in one spot, obviously doing patrol.

"Homekid here! No problems!" reported Homekid.

Then one of the ships was blasted by one of the four Arwings approaching with the Great Fox.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Emergency maneuvers!" cried Homekid as the ships flew away.

"Too late, game over buckos!" taunted Strong Bad as the four Arwings spread out and the focus came back to Homestar.

"We'we entewing Venom Aiw Defense Zone," announced Homestar as he began shooting at an Umbra, or a UFO with some spikes.

"Everybody stay alort!" alerted Coach Z as Homestar shot a group of ships, being distracted from the Umbra.

When Homestar's focus went back to the Umbra, he flew past it, and towards space mines.

"Never hear screams in space!" cried Homsar.

Some space mines blew up, but Homestar shot two bombs at them to blast them.

"Who's the guy who blows them all?" sang Homestar.

"Definitely not you," answered Strong Bad.

"You'we wight," replied Homestar.

Then they flew by some more Umbras. They would "bow" to Homestar if they were destroyed. Homestar shot down one of them by rapidly shooting at it. Meanwhile, Strong Bad was being chased by a group of ships.

"Crap-for-brains behind me! Am I getting slow?" asked Strong Bad.

"Uh, I don't think so," answered Homestar as he destroyed the ships by two charged lasers.

Then Homestar destroyed one Umbra while Strong Bad flew by, chasing a ship.

"This is my time for a payback! Don't interfere!" announced Strong Bad.

But Homestar was occupied with some butterflies shooting blue orbs at Homestar. Homestar shot at them. Then Coach Z and Homsar helped Homestar shoot down an Umbra.

"Hold still so I can shoot you!" shouted Strong Bad as he was still shooting at his ship.

Homestar destroyed one more Umbra before Strong Bad destroyed his ship.

"Yes! That's another enemy for my enemy counter! What the crap?! Why is it so low?" asked Strong Bad.

Homestar shot at the vertical ships flying in two. Then they came towards some junky-looking battleships that shot tiny missiles at Homestar. Some blew up, but Homestar shot them down. Then he began shooting at one when Grape Nuts Robot called.

"Now spell: Great Fox will assist you," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Great Fox shot yellow lasers at more of those battleships, helping Homestar destroy them. Then Homestar destroyed the next battleship that unleashed more missiles that Homestar destroyed as well. Then five orange and green missiles were flying towards the Arwings.

"Incoming enemy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Homsar.

"Shoot them down! We're being morked!" ordered Coach Z.

So the four Arwings shot at the missiles. Homsar managed to destroy one, Strong Bad managed to destroy his missile, as well as Coach Z and Homestar, leaving one more missile. Homestar kept on shooting at it, but then it blew up in a red fiery ball, damaging Homestar's and Homsar's Arwing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Homsar.

"DIIIIIIIIID we GET em?" asked Stinkoman.

"Not yet, the guy!" answered Homekid.

"WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY do you CALL me THAT again?" asked Stinkoman.

Then Homestar was about to shoot an Umbra when Coach Z flew by, being chased by little white missiles.

"They're orn me! I'm getting careless!" cried Coach Z as one missile blew up, damaging Coach Z's Arwing.

Homestar tried to shoot all of the missiles, but one blew up on Homestar, damaging his Arwing. Two more missiles were chasing Coach Z.

"Whart's taking you so long, Homestar?" asked Coach Z as one of the missiles blew up.

Homestar managed to shoot the last one, and Coach Z resumed doing what he was doing, flying around. Then Homestar flew by some triangular ships moving quickly, shooting lasers at Homestar. They seemed to have some shield, for Homestar had a hard time destroying them. After a few seconds of fighting those triangular ships and deflecting their shots, Homestar got a call from Grape Nuts Robot. But it wasn't Grape Nuts Robot after all.

"Ah, the son of Dangeresque Too," said Andross.

"How dawe you say my father to me, Andwoss!" shouted Homestar as he kept on flying.

"Those tin cans are no match for me!" taunted Andross as Homestar flew away from the triangular ships.

Then Homestar shot at an Umbra below him, wondering what tin can Andross was talking about, or what a tin can was.

"I'll make those fools pay!" said Andross.

Homestar destroyed the Umbra while he was wondering who the "fools" were.

"Wait, are you saying youw bwothews awe fools?" asked Homestar.

"I'll be looking forwards this," taunted Andross.

"What'd you say about my shoes?" asked Homestar, oblivious to that fact that that was not what Andross said.

Then a bee flew in front of Homestar and shot blue, red, and purple orbs at Homestar. Homestar got damaged by them while shooting at the bee. Suddenly, another bee came, and they both shot orbs at Homestar, damaging his Arwing. Homestar destroyed the first bee when he began shooting at the second bee. Then two more bees came as the second bee was destroyed. The third and fourth bees kept on shooting orbs at Homestar while he was shooting at them. Soon, Homestar destroyed the third bee as he flew through the Checkpoint, healing himself as he the last bee flew away. Then Homestar shot at the vertical ships that were in groups of two.

"Hey guy! They've broken through the second line!" cried Homekid.

"FIRE! FIRE! DOON'T let them THROUGH!!!!!!!!!" shouted Stinkoman as Homestar neared green battleships that were the largest in Area 6.

"Hey th… I mean, Stinkoman! Want to play Yu-Gi-Oh cards at the end of the day?" asked Homekid.

"No way! I'm not going to accept your useless challenge!" answered Stinkoman.

"Come on! I got a new Dark Magician! 2500 attack points! "

"Yeah, I can easily crush you with my Five Headed Dragon! It has 5000 attack points!" retorted Stinkoman.

"Yeah, you're the best!"

"Hey Stwong Bad," began Homestar.

"What?" asked Strong Bad.

"Wanna play Yu-Gi-Oh later on?" asked Homestar.

"No, you stink," answered Strong Bad.

"Come on! I've got a new Flame Swowdsman! 1800 attack points!"

"Yeah? My Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon can easily crush your cards! It has 1200 more attack points than your pitiful Flame Wimpman!"

"Yeah, you'we pwobably wight," answered Homestar as he began shooting as some blue ships and the battleships.

Then Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Great Fox will assist you," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Then Great Fox fired at two battleships, helping Homestar destroy them. Then Strong Bad, Coach Z, and Homsar shot at another battleship, helping Homestar destroy it. Then Homestar destroyed the junky-looking battleship. Then they were nearing Venom when Homsar was being chased by a butterfly. Homsar was looking at Venom, being distracted from his doom, as he already lost a lot of energy.

"And she's vying the Stairway to Venom!" sang Homsar in the melody of "Stairway to Heaven."

"Uh oh, Homsaw's in twouble, again!" said Homestar as he shot the butterfly, saving Homsar.

"I'm as close to Venom!" cried Homsar as he flew away.

Then Homestar began shooting at a green battleship when he was forced to fight missiles shot at him. Then Homestar flew by some ships when he got another message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Then Great Fox sent a box to Homestar. Homestar shot at it for a Supply Star, healing his Arwing from the lasers and orbs. Then he flew by two more battleships. Homestar destroyed the first of the two.

"Stinkoman! The last line has been breached!" cried out Homekid.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! These people are CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZYYYYYYYY!" shouted Stinkoman.

Then Homestar destroyed the last green battleship as the four Arwings began flying their straight path to Venom.

"DAAAAAAAAANG! DEEEEEEEEEEPLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOYY IT NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Stinkoman as he waved his arms furiously, that any more, they would have detached from Stinkoman.

Then a star appeared in front of Homestar, forcing the Arwings to slow down.

"My toenails shine brighter than the sky!" cried Homsar.

"Crap! We were sooooooo close to Venom!" said Strong Bad as he pronounced soooooooo as "sue."

Then in place of the star, the Gorgon materialized in front of Homestar. Then it opened up, revealing three red energy balls as it released its tentacles.

"To kill a mockingbird!" said Homsar as he gave Homestar the Gorgon's energy meter.

Meanwhile, Homestar, with missions of experience, shot at the three energy balls to make the core turn from blue to yellow. It also put a little black on the boss' energy meter.

"Okay, we can go to Venom faster!" said Strong Bad as the Gorgon closed with its three tentacles to be used for attacking.

"Dorstroy the three tentacles to open the core!" ordered Coach Z.

"I can't! That's Doctow Octopus!" replied Homestar.

"That's not Dr. Octopus, idiot!" retorted Strong Bad.

"Yeah, you'we wight. That's Dr. Octopus' son!"

"No, that has nothing to do with Dr. Octopus or Spiderman! Besides, he has no relatives!"

"Then he's Dr. Octavia in Batman!"

"There is no freakin' Dr. Octavia in Batman, and he's the same as Dr. Octopus. Look, just SHOOT THE FREAKIN' TENTACLES!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Okay siw!" replied Homestar.

But the Gorgon dematerialized. Then it materialized as Homestar shot at two tentacles that shot at him and destroyed them. Then it disappeared, and materialized again as Homestar destroyed the last tentacle. Then it dematerialized and materialized again, and it shot missiles at Homestar. Homestar shot at them to avoid them from hitting his ship.

Then the Gorgon shot more missiles at Homestar, so Homestar shot them all. Soon, the Gorgon opened itself to reveal three more energy balls as it released its tentacles. Homestar shot at them to make the core turn to red. It put a little black on the boss' energy meter.

"That's it, Homestar! You did something smart!" said Strong Bad.

Then the Gorgon released some ships that Homestar shot. Then the Gorgon reappeared, opened up, and began charging up.

"Watch out Homestar!" cried out Strong Bad.

"Why?" asked Homestar.

Then the Gorgon shot a multicolored beam that was colorful enough to created seizures at Homestar, shredding his ship into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" cried Homsar.

"Ow," replied Homestar's burnt body floating in space.

CUT! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

**TAKE 2 (starting from when the Gorgon's charging its beam)**

Then the Gorgon reappeared, opened up, and began charging up.

"Watch out Homestar!" cried out Strong Bad.

This time, Homestar flew away from Gorgon as it shot its seizure causing beam, but Homestar was out of the Gorgon's beam's way. Then the Gorgon dematerialized and materialized as it opened up, revealing its three energy balls as it released its tentacles.

"Shoot the thror energy balls!" ordered Coach Z as Homestar shot at the three energy balls.

"Uh Coach, why didn't you say that in the beginning of the battle?" asked Strong Bad.

"I forgot," replied Coach Z.

Suddenly, the core looked like it's bare and yellow.

"The shorld is gone! Shoot the core!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar shot at the core rapidly as the energy meter began to fill up with black, meaning Gorgon was weakening.

"Never give up! Trorst your instincts!" said Coach Z.

"Coach Z, I already told you he has no instincts to trust!" retorted Strong Bad.

While the Gorgon was beginning to close up, Homestar shot at the core until it was completely black.

"DaAaAaAaA! You did the can-can!" cried Homsar as the four Arwings flew away from the Gorgon as it blew up in a big bluish-white explosion with debris flying all over the place.

Then the four Arwings gathered in front of the Great Fox, close to Venom. The Great Fox healed the four Arwings by an extreme amount to prepare them for Venom.

"Hey guys, do I say 'Hold on, we'we entewing Venom Aiw Space!'?" asked Homestar.

"Yes," answered Strong Bad.

"Okay. Hold on, we'we entweing Venom Aiw Space!" said Homestar as the four Arwings flew to Venom.

NOW STAY TUNED, FOR NEXT CHAPTER, STAR FOX WILL ARRIVE IN VENOM, WHERE THEY WILL FIGHT MORE ENEMIES THAT ARE REALLY TOUGH, AND HOMESTAR FIGHTS ANDROSS.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

NOTE 1: For those who are playing Star Fox 64 and have not reached this level up to Andross, be warned, for this chapter, and the next, might contain spoilers you don't want to know yet. But most of you have already reached this level, so don't really worry.

NOTE 2: I'm really disappointed and distressed that none of you (besides an anonymous fan) reviewed for the last two chapters. They weren't _that_ bad. I've slaved myself to write these chapters for you, and this is what I get? Only one review while other stories get a whole lot more for each chapter? I expect more from you. I could just stop writing this story and release the other story I'm planning to do. Okay, I'm done, onto the story.

Venom pictures:

Wolfen II: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2904.jpg

Andross: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/3102.jpg

Andross' real form: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/3202.jpg

**Chapter 7 – The Final Battle**

Characters in Chapter 7:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

Wolf – Homeschool (with an eye patch)

Leon – Goblin (with its face covered in bandages)

Pigma – Sir Strong Bad (1936)

Andrew – Strong Mad (with a robotic arm (his arm is covered in metal, that's all))

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Andross – Himself

**Location: Venom**

"Say youw pwayews Andwoss. That is, if you awe, uh, weligious," said Homestar as the four Arwings flew towards Andross' lair's portal.

Then the four Arwings spread out and flew around. They didn't know what to do, and there's no background music. Something made them feel something's unsettling, and made them feel that they're waiting for something.

Suddenly, the Star Wolf music began to play as four Wolfen II ships began flying towards the four Arwings.

"Don't get too cocky, Star Fox," said Homeschool.

"(9 merry organ notes that sounds like 'Let's see how you handle our new ships.')" danced the Goblin.

"Too bad your cakesniffing papa isn't here to see you lose!" taunted Sir Strong Bad.

"NEVER REACH ANDROSS! NEVER ANDROSS!" shouted Strong Mad as he waved his "robotic" arm.

Then the four Wolfen II's flew to their designated targets: Homeschool to Homestar, Goblin to Strong Bad, Sir Strong Bad to Coach Z, and Strong Mad to Homsar.

"We'll see about that, Staw Wolf!" said Homestar as he was being chased by Homeschool's double red lasers.

"You guys don't give up!" said Strong Bad.

Then Homestar did a somersault. Homeschool did not say "What the heck?" Then Homestar shot at Homeschool's Wolfen II, damaging it, but it did a U-turn.

"You're good, but I'm better!" retorted Homeschool.

"I see you've got better ships!" noticed Strong Bad as the Goblin was chasing him.

Homestar flew to the Goblin's ship and shot at it, but it did a U-turn to join its other comrades.

"(Merry notes that sounded like "Not yet, the party's just begun.")" danced Goblin.

"What'd you say about my mama?" asked Homestar and Strong Bad at the same time.

"I like your new powerball lightning bolts!" complimented Homsar as he was being chased by Strong Mad.

Homestar went to Homsar and shot at Strong Mad's ship. Strong Mad did a U-turn.

"YOU CAN LOSE! YOU WILL LOSE!" shouted Strong Mad.

"Take care of the guy behind me, Homestar!" cried Coach Z as he got damage from Sir Strong Bad.

Homestar flew to Coach Z and shot at Sir Strong Bad, who did a U-turn.

"You can't win! I've got a better ship than your heap of trash you call a ship!" retorted Sir Strong Bad.

"Jeez! This is exhausting! I go back and fowth, back and fowth!" complained Homestar.

Then Homeschool shot at Homestar again. Homestar did a somersault and shot at Strong Mad's ship, thinking its Homeschool. Strong Mad was busy shooting at Homsar, he didn't know he was in danger until he was shot down. Homestar gathered the Supply Star he left behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Strong Mad.

"Dorgone it!" cried Coach Z as he was being endangered by Sir Strong Bad again.

"I'll do you fast, Coach Z ol' pal," said Sir Strong Bad.

Homestar flew to Sir Strong Bad's ship and shot at it until it flew behind a pillar with Andross' face, escaping from Homestar.

"I can't shake this crap-for-brains Goblin off!" shouted Strong Bad as he was being chased by the Goblin.

"(Merry organ notes)" danced the Goblin.

Homestar flew to Goblin as he began shooting at it. Then it did two U-turns, and ended up joining Homeschool in shooting at Homestar, giving him a hard time. Then Homestar did a somersault and got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," reported Grape Nuts Robot as a box was dropped near the portal.

Homestar shot it for a Supply Star. Then Homeschool continued shooting at him. Homestar did a somersault and shot at him until he did a U-turn.

"Oh no! He's onto me again!" cried Coach Z.

Homestar flew to Coach Z and shot at Sir Strong Bad, who was into shooting at Coach Z, until he was shot down.

"This can't be happening!" screamed Sir Strong Bad in his highest voice.

"Why do you have to be my enemy anyway?" asked Strong Bad as he was chased by Goblin.

"(Merry notes)" danced Goblin.

"Hey Goblin, there's a female Goblin on your right," lied Strong Bad.

The Goblin looked to its right as Strong Bad did a somersault and began shooting at Goblin. Homestar flew to that scene, thinking Strong Bad's in trouble, and shot at Goblin until his ship was shot down.

"(Very rapid, distorted, organ notes)" danced Goblin.

"One mowe to go!" announced Homestar.

"You'll be seeing your father soon, Homestar," taunted Homeschool as he continued shooting at Homestar.

Homestar did a somersault and shot at Homeschool.

"You're good, but I'm better!" taunted Homeschool.

And at that moment, Homeschool crashed into a pillar, destroying his ship.

"No way! I don't believe it!" cried out Homeschool.

Then Homestar flew to the portal.

"I'm going alone fwom hewe," announced Homestar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOMESTAR!" cried Homsar.

"Homestar! Don't! You'll die!" cried out Coach Z.

"Can I have your stereo player if you die?" asked Strong Bad.

"No," answered Homestar as he began flying into the portal.

"HOMESTAR!" cried out Strong Bad.

**Location: Andross' lair entrance**

Homestar was flying down the tunnel, which became a maze.

"I have been waiting for you, Star Fox," said Andross.

Then Homestar went to his left.

"You know that I control the galaxy."

Then Homestar went to his right.

"It's foolish to come against me."

Homestar got some items as he went to his left.

"Now you will feel TRUE PAIN!"

Then Homestar went to his left, right, and then another right to increase his energy, have a few bombs, and be ready for Andross. Then he flew on until he got to Andross in the place with the green background. Then Andross laughed at Homestar.

"That's one ugly monkey! Only his mother could love that face!" observed Homestar.

"No, my mother didn't like my face either. She made me wear a mask for most of my childhood. Anyway, onto killing you," explained Andross.

Then Andross punched with his severed right hand. Homestar dodged that and shot at Andross' right eye, making Andross pause as he used his severed right hand to assuage his pain. Homestar shot at the severed left hand rapidly, destroying it. Then Andross pointed its finger from its right hand at Homestar and shot electricity out of it. Homestar was hit a few times, but managed to dodge the electricity until the end. Then Andross punched with his right hand while Homestar shot at it and destroyed it.

Then Andross began his final attack. He began inhaling, sucking in rocks and Homestar's Arwing. Homestar shot a bomb in Andross' mouth, making him stop inhaling.

"Oh my god, there's a crappy bomb in my stinkin' mouth!" exclaimed Andross as smoke came out of his ears, looking like he had indigestion.

"I like it when that happens!" said Homestar.

Then Homestar shot at Andross' eyes until Andross began shaking his head, which was blowing up. The background turned from green, to black, and then to blue and yellow as Andross' head blew up, revealing his true form, a brain with two eyeballs.

"Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!" taunted Andross.

"…" responded Homestar.

"You know, since I am the _brainiest_!"

"…"

"Since my true form's a brain."

"Oh! I get it!" said Homestar as he spread his wings and went into all range mode.

Then Andross released his eyes attached to the brain with electricity at Homestar. Homestar shot at the eyes as they spread out of Homestar's range of fire. Homestar flew to an eye, but because they were attached to the brain that moved, finding them was harder than he ever thought in his life.

"I hate that fweakin' eye!" said Homestar as he finally found an eye and began shooting at it, but it got out of his way.

Then Homestar did a U-turn and found the two eyes grouped together. Homestar shot at them, and destroyed one. Then the last eye shot red lasers at Homestar, damaging his Arwing. Then the eye was about to crash into Homestar when he did a somersault to get out of the eye's way. Then he was about to crash into the brain itself, but Homestar served to his left quickly and shot at the eye. However, he felt the brain right behind him, so he swerved to the left and shot at the eye that went in front of him, blowing it up.

"Two down, uh, bwain to go!" said Homestar.

Then Homestar shot at the brain, but it teleported to behind him. So Homestar did a U-turn, only to go right into the brain's tentacles. Homestar heard laughing as the tentacles assaulted his Arwing. When he got out, he lost a wing.

"Ow," said Homestar as he did a U-turn and shot at the green medulla.

Homestar was nearing the brain, but he swerved to the right to dodge the brain. Then he did a U-turn to face the brain again. Then he shot at the medulla until Andross began blowing up. While Andross was doing that, his tentacles grabbed Homestar's Arwing.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" said Andross as he blew up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Homestar in a voice that showed his pain and fear, which is pretty hard to imagine.

**THE END**

**PSYCHE!**

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Ever Give up my Son

Thanks for reading my story, but the thing is, the story's not over. In fact, if you read to the end of the chapter, you'll see a poll.

Responses to reviewers:  
deuce777: Glad to know that you haven't given up on me, you know, since I didn't get a review from you for Chapter 5 and 6. BTW, the anonymousfan I was talking about was video gama. Was that you?

danny: Well, Sir Strong Bad could play Leon, but if you read my first story, Star Fox 64: Homestar Style, you'll learn why Sir Strong Badparodied Pigma instead of Leon.

ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter 8 – "Don't Ever Give up my Son"**

Characters:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

General Pepper – Strong Sad

James? – Dangeresque Too?

Katt – The Ugly One

And one more surprise character

**Location – Exploding Andross' Lair**

_Previously on Star Fox 64 in Expert Mode, Homestar Style:_

"_If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" said Andross as he blew up._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Homestar in a voice that showed his pain and fear, which is pretty hard to imagine._

So, the explosion caused all things to be white. White… and silent. No sign of life or sound. Is Homestar really dead? Wait? What's that ship that's coming towards Homestar's Arwing. Is that really…

"Here comes the Thnikkaman," sang magical voices coming from no apparent body from nowhere.

"What the crap?" asked Homer Starrun.

"Hey kid, glad you shut up. Come on, follow me to…" began Thnikkaman.

"Uh, Thnikkaman?" began Homer Starrun.

"Hey kid? Where are you? Shut up?" asked Thnikkaman.

"Thnikkaman, sorry to tell you this, but… You're not the shaded person who is supposed to rescue Homestar from his fiery doom," explained Homer Starrun.

"What?! Oh, that stinks," said the Thnikkaman as he began to fly away.

"Hey Thnikkaman!"

"What?"

"Can I have some?" asked Homer Starrun.

"No," answered Thnikkaman as he flew away from the white and into the fire.

"There goes the Thnikkaman," sang magical voices, once again, coming from no apparent body from nowhere.

So, where were we? Thnikkaman does distract people. Oh right, silence, whiteness, and no signs of life or sound. It was like that for a few moments, when…

"Don't evew give up my son," said Dangeresque Too's ghost?

"Dad? The late Dangewesque Too?" asked Homestar.

"The name's Dangewesque!" said Dangeresque Too (or just Dangeresque).

Then we go away from the white as Dangeresque's/ Dangeresque Too's Arwing flew into a tunnel with Homestar following.

"Follow me, Homestaw," ordered Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too.

So Homestar followed his father. His father was going faster than he was, so he kept on using the boost. Soon, they came to a fork. On one end, it would lead to a fiery wall. The other end would lead to more paths to get out of the lair.

"This way, Homestaw," said Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too as he flew to the right. Homestar followed.

Homestar lost sight of his father's Arwing as they entered a curve, so Homestar did a long boost to catch up. Then they arrived at another fork. His father went to the left, and Homestar followed.

"Nevew give up. Twust youw instincts," said Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too.

"Hey! You sound like Coach Z!" said Homestar.

"Uh, I don't!"

That made him almost go the wrong way at the next fork, but he managed to go where his father went.

Then they arrived at the last fork. Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too went to the left, and Homestar went to the left as well. Then they were arriving at the circular tunnel to the surface.

"You've become so stwong Homestaw," observed Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too.

"Aw, thanks! I'm now pawt of the Stwongs. Now I'm Stwong Homestaw!" said Homestar.

"I have something impowtant to say to you, Homestaw," said Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too.

"What is it?" asked Homestar.

"I am your father," admitted Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too.

"Gasp!" exclaimed Homestar.

Then Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too flew out of the portal as Homestar followed, followed by an explosion. Dangeresque/ Dangeresque Too suddenly disappeared as Homestar flew to space, with the letters appearing.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

Then Homestar joined his wingmen and the Great Fox.

"Homestar! You're okay!" cried out Coach Z in delight.

"We saved the Lylat System!" said Homsar with perfect grammar.

"Yeah! That's our leader! Erm… yeah," said Strong Bad.

However, Homestar was busy looking into space, looking for his father's Arwing.

"What's wrong, Homestar?" asked Coach Z.

"Uh… Nothing. It's pwobably imaginative, just like youw supew-cow-crab-UFO," answered Homestar.

"Hey! Those were real!" retorted Coach Z.

Then the Great Fox and the Arwings began flying back to Venom. While flying, The Ugly One joined them. Also, a ship with a camera flew by the Arwings.

"Oh, hi camewa! I'm Homestaw… Wunner… again! I'm pwetty much the main chawactew…" began Homestar before the camera ship flew to Coach Z's Arwing and Homestar recited what he said in his character page.

"What Homestar? A comera? Again? Where? Where?" asked Coach Z, talking to Homestar.

Then he looked in the direction of the camera ship, but it flew away to Strong Bad, who was staring at the camera.

"Oh, you still want to look at my handsome face, eh? What are you, a female camera? Okay, but don't use it too much. You degraded it last time," said Strong Bad before the camera ship flew in front of Homsar's Arwing, and Homsar was doing some kind of dance inside his Arwing while opening his mouth several times.

"DAAAAAA! DAAAAAA! DAAAAAA!" cried out Homsar.

Soon, the Great Fox with the four Arwings inside arrived at Corneria. Ships leaving behind a trail of colors flew in Corneria to celebrate victory. Soon, the Great Fox landed in front of the Corneria Palace. Inside, Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad marched down the hall of the palace, where there were many Cheat Commando plushie-dolls saluting Star Fox. They marched down to the end of the hall, where General Strong Sad was waiting for them.

"Star Fox, we are in your debt…" began Strong Sad.

"We want royal life!" interrupted Strong Bad.

"No! I was just going to assign you again. You see, you haven't been to Katina, Sector X, and Macbeth, and Andross' army over there could start another invasion. So, you're going to do Operation Cleanup," explained Strong Sad.

"Opewation Cleanup? Sounds gwoss," replied Homestar.

"Right, so you go to the places I mentioned, and investigate on what's going on there. Then report the status to us. You can try to save the places, but you can fail," explained Strong Sad.

"Okay! No wunning then! Uh, let's go back!" ordered Homestar as the Star Fox team exited the palace, went into their Arwings, and flew away with the Great Fox.

LAST POLL

Although this won't effect the story, it's decides if there's going to be something cool or something maybe just as cool. Anyway, should Homestar destroy the mother ship in Katina?

a. Yes, I want the mother ship to be destroyed

b. No, I want to read an Independence Day spoof


	9. Chapter 9 Warping, Reunion, and Mothers...

Websites to go to:

Meteo warp area: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/sf29.jpg

Bill, the Mother Ship, hatches, and base: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0902.jpg

The Mother Ship's core: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0903.jpg

Destroyed Mother Ship: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0904.jpg

**Chapter 9 – Warping, Reunion, and Motherships**

Characters in Chapter 9:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

General Pepper – Strong Sad

Bill – Pom-Pom

**Location: Meteo Asteroid Fields (somewhere after the Checkpoint)**

Homestar was in his Arwing, flying through the asteroid field for the second time in a short amount of time. Then he encountered five orange ships shooting at him. Homestar shot a charged shot at them, destroying all but one. So Homestar shot hyper lasers at the last ship, destroying it. Then Strong Bad came and shot at a gray and black asteroid, blasting it to reveal a Shield Ring for Homestar.

"And that's the only thing nice I'm going to do to you!" said Strong Bad.

"Hey Stwong Bad? How do you blast black and gway astewoids with boxing gloves on?" asked Homestar.

"I shouldn't have done that," muttered Strong Bad.

Soon, Homestar approached some asteroids, web ships, blue rings made of blue triangles, and butterflies formed in circles.

"So go through there to go to Kortina," said Coach Z.

"You've got it! Let's do this like bwutis!" said Homestar as he flew through one blue ring, making his ship start spinning and flying faster.

Then he went through another blue ring, where his ship spun even faster while flying faster.

"Ugh, I feel sick," said Homestar.

"Well, don't throw up on the Arwing," said Strong Bad.

Then Homestar went through the rest of the rings, speeding up his ship, until all four Arwings and the Great Fox went through hyperspace (like in Star Wars) and flew away until Homestar arrived at a greenish yellow area with multicolored asteroids spelling GO! Homestar went through the indestructible asteroids and then saw web ships leaving behind multicolored string going forming a large circle. Homestar destroyed two web ships, but the rest flew away. Then he saw a ship shooing in with lasers different angles. Homestar shot two charged shots at it to destroy it, which seemed to be made in two parts.

Then he came to a formation of asteroids saying: 64, and there was a large butterfly in front of it. Homestar shot at the butterfly to not only blow up the asteroids, but make bombs, laser upgrades, and Supply Rings make a formation that said: 64. Then he arrived at a field of multicolored asteroids. Homestar shot at most of them, or bombed most of them. Then he arrived at a space where there were five web ships going up and down to make something like a rainbow. Homestar managed to destroy them all with two charged laser shots.

Then he arrived at a place where web ships on both sides kept on shaking up and down. Homestar destroyed some of them. Then he arrived at another asteroid field with asteroids that were the bases of web ships. After shooting at the asteroids and web ships, soon, he arrived at the end of the warp, where the all four Arwings met.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

The Great Fox healed Homsar's, Coach Z's, and Strong Bad's Arwings. Then the four Arwings flew away possibly at the speed of light towards Katina.

**Location: Outside Katina**

"There is a battle occurring inside Katina, will you help them?" asked Strong Sad.

"_The communication between you and Homestar Runner is unable to work, mainly because he's flying at the speed of light and the warp froze his radio for a while. Please call again,"_ replied a mechanical voice from the other side.

"I don't think I'll call for the 20th time," said Strong Sad as he left.

**Location: Katina**

There was an epic battle between the good guys, which were the green and white ships, and the bad guys, the black ships, around the base, which looked like a pyramid. Pom-Pom, in his larger green and white ship, was helping with the battle. Pom-Pom saw four Arwings approaching.

"_Hold on guys, help is on the way!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom as the four Arwings split up.

Then the four Arwings began chasing the black ships to help with the battle. They shot and destroyed a few of the black ships.

"_Homestar! You made it!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom.

"Hey Pom-Pom! How's life in Katina?" asked Homestar.

"_See for yourself_," bubbled Pom-Pom.

"So what do I see?" asked Homestar as he nearly crashed into Strong Bad chasing a ship, which would have cost him a wing, for it's still expert mode.

"_Anyway, we'll catch up later. Let's try and win this battle!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom.

"Okay!" replied Homestar as he shot a black ship and then a white ship.

"_Homestar! That's one of ours!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom.

"Oops! I'll shoot the right one!" said Homestar.

Homestar chased a white ship chasing a black ship. Then Homestar destroyed the white ship.

"_Homestar! That's one of ours!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom.

"Not again!" said Homestar as he shot another white ship.

"_Go shoot the bad guys, Homestar," _bubbled Pom-Pom.

"You can't catch me in your can!" shouted Homsar as he chased a black ship, and eventually destroyed it, "AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA!"

Meanwhile, Coach Z shot down a white ship, "Ornomy down! Wait! That's one of ours! Sorry Pom-Pom."

Strong Bad too was chasing a black ship. Homestar shot it down.

"Go find your own target, stupid!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Hey Pom-Pom, was that a good guy?" asked Homestar.

"_No_," replied Pom-Pom.

Soon after some combat against the ships (either kind), Pom-Pom spotted something.

"_Enemy mother ship approaching!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom.

The black, gigantic mother ship was hovering towards the battle zone. Meanwhile, all the other ships and Arwings were just doing what they were doing a minute ago, battling.

"_Pom-unit, cover the base!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom, which made no effect at all, "_I knew that means nothing."_

So after some battling, the mother ship finally hovered over the base. There, it opened up its four hatches and released, what do you know, more black ships.

"Here they come! More of those bozos. Oh joy!" said Strong Bad sarcastically.

"Yay! They'we hewe!" cried out Homestar as the four Arwings, Pom-Pom, and the white ships began shooting at the large amount of black ships again.

"_Shoot the four hatches on the underside!"_ bubbled Pom-Pom.

"Yes siw! So, how do I destwoy that fweakin thing?" asked Homestar.

"_The hatches are open!"_ Pom-Pom bubbled.

The mother ship opened up its four hatches on the underside to release more of the black ships to bring terror, if they would actually shoot. Homestar went to the underside of the mother ship. On instinct and Strong Bad's egging, Homestar shot at one hatch and destroyed it, so no more ships came out of that hatch. Then he destroyed another hatch. However, the rest of the hatches closed and were invulnerable to attack.

Then, Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," said Grape Nuts Robot as he sent a box with a bomb. What a prize.

"_The hatches are open!"_ Pom-Pom bubbled.

So Homestar flew to the underside of the mother ship again and destroyed the last two hatches. Suddenly, a timer starting from a minute arrived in a screen in Homestar's Arwing.

"_There must be some sort of energy reaction, wait, the core has appeared! Stand by for attack!"_ Pom-Pom bubbled.

A spiky core stuck out of the center of the underside of the mother ship.

"I can save the day!" said Homestar.

"Yeah, I can do that, watch," said Strong Bad as he flew to the core and shot a bomb he stole earlier from the Great Fox at the core, destroying it.

"_Okay, he did it,_" Pom-Pom bubbled in confusion.

"You saved the day!" cheered Homestar.

"Whoa! I DID IT! YEAH!" shouted Strong Bad as the Arwings, Pom-Pom's ship, and the remaining good ships flew away while the burning mother ship crashed to the ground while the base remained unharmed.

In the sky, the Arwings, Pom-Pom's ship, and the remaining good ships were floating in the air.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"_Take care, Homestar. Don't blow yourself up,_" Pom-Pom bubbled.

"Okay, Pom-Pom!" replied Homestar.

"But you never destroyed the mother ship," bragged Strong Bad.

"_Yeah, nice job, now shut the bragging,_" Pom-Pom bubbled.

"What? You telling me what to do?" asked Strong Bad.

"Okay Strong Bad. That's enough, you've got yor chance of fame," said Coach Z.

So the four Arwings flew away from the planet as the other ships flew back down to the liberated Katina.


	10. Chapter 10 Mystery of the Space Base

Websites to go to:

Sector X: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1501.jpg

Spyborg: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1601.jpg

**Chapter 10 – Mystery of the Space Base**

Characters in Chapter 10:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

General Pepper – Strong Sad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Bill – Pom-Pom

Spyborg – Visor Robot

**Location: Somewhere outside of Sector X Combat Zone**

"Hey Homestar, what happened to your radio?" asked Strong Sad.

"Um, we wawped? I don't know. I think I must've spilled melonade on it once," replied Homestar.

"You WHAT??? Anyway, I think there's a secret weapon in the Sector X Combat Zone made by Andross. Will you check it out?" asked Strong Sad.

"What's a secwet weapon?" asked Homestar.

"Homestar…" began Strong Sad.

"Oh! I got it! It must be a secwet wobot, wight?" asked Homestar.

"Yes, that's right," replied the less frustrated than he was two seconds ago Strong Sad.

**Location: Sector X Combat Zone**

A line of ships was flying towards the four Arwings, but Homestar blasted a ship in the group as the ships flew away. Then the four Arwings split up. Then Homestar flew through some debris.

"Let's look fow that stupid weapon, guys!" said Homestar.

"Let's have fun blasting ships," said Strong Bad as enemy ships flew in front of Homestar.

So Homestar, Strong Bad, and Coach Z blasted the brown ships flying around. Then Homestar approached two huge pieces of debris, leaving a large amount of space for Homestar and some enemy ships to fly through and shoot each other.

"Ooh! We morst be getting clorse to the borse!" remarked Coach Z.

"Yeah, because you have the radar map of all stages you nicked from Strong Sad, and not shared with us," replied Strong Bad.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" asked Coach Z.

Then there were spinning ships shooting lasers at Homestar. They looked like they had blades.

"He's quork! Be coreful!" warned Coach Z.

Homestar managed to destroy the ships that appeared spinning. Suddenly, a large group of them appeared in front of him.

"What should I do, Stwong Bad?" asked Homestar.

"Why ask me? Just shoot them," replied Strong Bad.

"Okay!" replied Homestar as he shot a bomb at the ships by mistake (he planned to shoot them, which wasn't effective, for the ships were flying towards Homestar, attempting to sever a wing of Homestar's Arwing off). So, Homestar got a Shield Ring for his mistake.

Then he approached a large piece of debris. There were space mines from Area 6 in front of the piece of debris. Homestar shot bombs at them, but some blew up in red fiery explosions.

"Oh cwap! I hate those fweakin', uh… thingies, that go boom, in wed, like, wight," said Homestar.

Then he entered the piece of debris, where he saw some yellow fat-circular-looking machines with "tentacles". He destroyed them to reveal a Laser Upgrade.

"Oh wow, a Lasew Upgwade! Think of all I can do with that!" said Homestar.

"Be disappointed that it didn't do anything new," replied Strong Bad when they got out of the debris and into the space base, which was now ruined pieces of debris, "Oh crap! The bad guys must have been here before us and destroyed the space base! Not that I care. I heard that the space base only serves some disgusting noodle casseroles."

"I liked those casserolies!" retorted Coach Z.

Then Homestar flew on, shooting at those yellow fat-circular-looking machines with "tentacles", sometimes getting prizes. Then he encountered another one of those bees that shot purple, blue, and red orbs at Homestar's ship. It wasn't as troublesome as it was in Area 6, so Homestar destroyed it and got a Shield Ring to heal his ship. Another one of those bees arrived, but Homestar shot it to destroy it and got another Shield Ring. Then he flew through a Checkpoint.

Then he approached a wall. There was an explosion with red fiery balls at one segment. That segment flew off as Homestar approached. A gray robotic arm flew through the segment, barely missing Homestar.

"What the crap was that?" asked Strong Bad as Homestar flew towards some more debris.

Suddenly, ships began chasing Coach Z, chasing him as well.

"They're orn me! I'm getting horpless!" cried out Coach Z, his ship losing energy.

"Don't wowwy, I'll save the day!" replied Homestar.

He shot two charged laser blasts at the ships. There was still one more ship chasing Coach Z.

"That's not enorgh! Hurry!" cried out Coach Z.

So Homestar shot down the ship right after that.

"Thanks," replied Coach Z as he flew away with half of his energy intact.

Then Homestar destroyed three more of the yellow fat-circular-looking machines with "tentacles" and came upon a fork while missing a flying robotic arm. He went to the right.

"All right, I'll take care of the mess on the left side, making you miss the warp, and Sector Z! Of course, you don't fight the secret weapon, oh well," said Strong Bad.

"I'll go somewhere in the middle!" said Coach Z as he flew through a little hole in the wall.

"We can bite the snowman's cherries!" shouted Homsar.

Then Homestar arrived at a place with a lot of ships, walls with circular turrets shooting at Homestar, things to shoot, and Pom-Pom.

"_Hey guys, I'm here to join in on the fun for some reason,"_ Pom-Pom bubbled.

"Hey Pom-Pom! What are you doing hewe?" asked Homestar.

"_Here to help you, of course,"_ replied Pom-Pom.

"No, but you'we supposed to go on the left woad with Stwong Bad!" said Homestar.

"_I was? Oh crap. Well, see ya. I'm going on a vacation to… somewhere good,"_ Pom-Pom bubbled before flying away.

Then Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: The usual," said Grape Nuts Robot as a box was sent to Homestar. He got a bomb.

So after a bunch of shooting, Coach Z flew by.

"Where is the secret worpon?" asked Coach Z.

"I think it's at the end of the couwse," replied Homestar.

Then a line of ships chased Coach Z.

"I'm goring ahead. Bork me up, Homestar!" said Coach Z as his ship lost energy.

So Homestar shot at the line of ships chasing Coach Z until they were all destroyed.

"Thornks Homestar," thanked Coach Z with a sliver of energy left. Homestar couldn't have been closer than that.

So after some shooting, seeing a gray metallic arm, and the paths conjoined, Homestar flew by some debris and those yellow fat-circular-looking machines with "tentacles". Then he encountered some of those bees.

"Not anothew one of those fweaks!" exclaimed Homestar as the bee shot orbs at his Arwing, damaging it. Homestar just shot lasers at the bee to destroy it and get a Shield Ring to heal his ship.

Then he flew towards some debris. He could see some ships far away. He decided to shoot them when he got a message from Strong Bad.

"What the crap? Homestar! Look behind you! And you'd better do it right!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"Well, I only see my chaiw," replied Homestar, looking at his chair in the Arwing.

"Evacuate to the cherry field bomb shack!" shouted Homsar.

"You've got it!" replied Homestar as he flew to the left to avoid being hit by the Visor Robot.

"How come you understand Homsar but not me?" asked Strong Bad.

"To kill a mockingbird!" shouted Homsar, giving Homestar the energy meter of the Visor Robot.

"Destroy, destroy," said the Visor Robot.

Then the robot swung its left arm at Homestar's ship, but he flew out of the way.

"I will terminate all enemies," said the Visor Robot.

Then the visor of the robot lit up in a dark red light.

"You are an enemy!" said the Visor Robot as it shot red laser that could have voiped Homestar if he didn't fly out of the way.

Homestar shot at the Visor Robot's visor when the robot swung its right arm at Homestar, and it lobbed a wing off. Homestar continued shooting at the visor with his single laser to blacken the energy meter.

"Where is the creator?" asked Visor Robot as it shot its arms at Homestar, which he dodged.

"What the cwap was he talking about?" asked Homestar.

"Andross," replied Strong Bad.

Then the arms came back to the robot as Homestar continued shooting at the robot's visor until the head blew up, revealing a red light bulb. The energy meter was completely black.

"DaAaAaa! You did the can-can!" shouted Homsar.

"That was fast and too easy!" said Homestar.

"Yeah, which is a little unsettling, but at least you lost a wing," said Strong Bad.

Suddenly, the Visor Robot (or the robot, now that it lost its visor) waved its right hand at Homestar recovered half of its energy.

"What the cwap?" asked Homestar as he continued shooting at the light bulb, which was very durable to lasers, but it was still being damaged.

"The view is clear," said the robot as it threw a piece of debris at Homestar, striking the other wing off.

"Homestar, you okay?" asked Coach Z.

"I'm find Mistew Gween," replied Homestar as he continued shooting at the light bulb.

"I'll save the day!" shouted Homsar as he flew to the scene.

Homestar continued shooting at the robot.

"Little guy, get back here!" shouted Coach Z.

Just as the robot was about to strike Homsar, Homestar managed to destroy the light bulb.

"I must be complete, which is bad," said the headless robot before blowing up.

Then the four Arwings gathered as victory music began playing. Then the longer set of words appeared.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED (sheesh, I'm tired of doing this, at least I only have to show up like this for one more mission. Oops, you all saw that. I don't care! I'm a free man! Er, words.)**

"All aiwcwaft wepowt!" ordered Homestar.

"I'm as healthy as a talisman!" shouted Homsar.

"I saw my life flashing before my eyes! Really!" reported Coach Z.

"I'm fine, but you're not," reported Strong Bad.

Then the Great Fox healed Coach Z's ship (his was the only one that needed healing, besides Homestar) and the four Arwings flew to the Great Fox.


	11. Chapter 11 The Last Chapter

Websites to go to:

Macbeth: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2202.jpg

A switch (and the train): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2301.jpg

Mechbeth and the train: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2305.jpg

Landmaster: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/ships22.jpg

**Chapter 11 - The Last Chapter**

Characters in Chapter 11:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

General Pepper – Strong Sad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Train driver – Bubs

**Location: Outside Macbeth (no, not the play)**

"You know Homestar; there is the enemy base here. So it would be a good idea if you went and destroyed it, you know, so there's no more attack from Andross. Do know that this is the last planet that needs to be cleaned up," explained Strong Sad's voice in Homestar's radio.

"Um, right. I'll do what you said," replied Homestar.

**Location: Macbeth**

Homestar was driving the Landmaster, the tank he drove in Titania in "Star Fox 64, Homestar Style" when he was looking for Homsar, who was attacked by Trogdor in Solar. But that's not important right now. He drove to some hills by the railroad with the train that seemed to have a never-ending amount of boxcars and carts.

"To be, or not to be," said Homestar.

"Uh, Homestar, that's from Hamlet," said Coach Z.

"Just shut up about Shakespeare and get to work!" ordered Strong Bad.

"You've got it!" replied Homestar as he shot at the carts with boulders that's part of the train.

"Here come the little hyenas now," observed Bubs.

"Weally? Whewe?" asked Homestar as he destroyed the cart and destroyed a wall that blocked his way.

Homestar encountered some ships on towers shooting at him. Homestar shot at them and rode on towards an empty space.

"Here, have some of my rocks!" said Bubs.

A cart with rocks dumped the rocks in the open space. Homestar just shot a bomb at them to destroy them.

"You're not taking me seriously. But you're not going to destroy my a lot of dollars train!" said Bubs.

Then the train went ahead as Homestar destroyed a little cart with a small tower sticking out to get a Shield Ring. Then he focused on the ships flying above, where Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad were in battle.

"Okay, let's just shoot them now," said Strong Bad as the Arwings were shooting the ships while Homestar was shooting at them too, as well as the carts that were in his way.

Then Homestar got a bomb on the right side of the railroad.

"Here comes the cheese!" shouted Homsar.

Five butterfly creatures flew up to meet Homestar. Homestar shot charged shots and bolts (what he's firing) at them to destroy them. Then he destroyed five ships flying above him in a formation. Then he saw rocks coming towards him. Homestar shot bolts at them or dodged them.

"Like the buttercup nacho of delight?" asked Homsar.

"Yeah, those things taste gweat!" replied Homestar as he approached a line of four rocks coming his way.

"Try hoovering!" shouted Coach Z.

"Uh, I don't have a vacuum," replied Homestar as he destroyed a rock and went on.

As he destroyed some ships and got a Shield Ring, the tank fell off the cliff and onto the ground below.

"Oh crap! Detach the rear vehicle! They mean nothing to me!" shouted Bubs.

Then a train carriage with some sort of cannon shot cannonballs on top of a building, making rocks fall down. Homestar shot at them while dodging attacks from the enemy.

"Don't let the train get to the Sorpply Depot!" shouted Coach Z.

As he went under the railroad and to the other side, Strong Bad flew by, being chased by a ship.

"Oh crap! This stupid ship won't leave me alone!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

Homestar destroyed it.

"I don't need to be thankful. I could have taken care of that myself, okay bye," said Strong Bad as he flew away.

As Homestar went up a hill, the same carriage with the cannon shot cannonballs on top of a building, making rocks fall down.

"I'll shoot them!" said Homestar as he accidentally pressed to button to hover.

He hovered onto the railroad and shot a bomb meant for the rocks at the train carriage, destroying it. Then he got a Shield Ring as there was an explosion as one or two carriages were destroyed. Then he entered a tunnel where the train was heading.

"Come on, Homestar, follow the train," said Bubs.

Suddenly, bars came from the walls.

"Try hoovering! No, not, er… HOVER!" shouted Coach Z.

So Homestar hovered over the bars as he continued shooting at the train. Then he hovered over the other bars that blocked his way while he destroyed carriages. Then he went through the Checkpoint on the right side of the exit.

"Hey Homestar, be aware of the swortches ahead," said Coach Z.

Homestar destroyed a boxcar, revealing another carriage that looked metallic. So he destroyed it to cause a big explosion as what was left of the train was one carriage. Homestar hovered over the bars.

"Shoot the eight swortches to open the lock!" ordered Coach Z.

Homestar saw a switch on his right with the label 1. He shot it to make the switch "open" up, revealing a blue light. Then he shot the second switch while shooting enemies. The third switch was on top of a cube on the other side of the railroad, so he shot it.

"Okay, it's time for me to use my secret weapon!" said Bubs as Homestar shot the fourth switch on the left side of the railroad and Mechbeth was released from a train.

"To kill a mockingbird!" shouted Homsar as he gave Homestar Mechbeth's energy meter.

As Homestar went to the right side of the railroad, Mechbeth charged up for something. Homestar shot at the tail and the head of the Mechbeth to damage the parts.

"I'll lure these ships and tank up to the front!" said Bubs as Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Here ya go," said Grape Nuts Robot.

Homestar shot at a large mechanical door to make it open up. It revealed the fifth switch and a box opened up to reveal a bomb. Homestar got the bomb and shot the switch. Mechbeth dove to scoop Homestar's tank with its tail to damage the tank. As Homestar was released, he shot the sixth switch just before he missed it.

"I hate that fweakin, uh… that fweak," said Homestar.

Then the train made large, tall, thin pillars fall to the ground. Meanwhile, the seventh and eight switch were nearby, aligned with each other. As Homestar shot at the seventh switch, the Mechbeth scooped him up again.

"All right Homestar, I'll do what you missed," said Strong Bad.

Strong Bad flew to the eighth switch and shot it. Then Homestar approached a switcher with a ramp leading up to it. Homestar barrel rolled out of Mechbeth's way.

"Okay! Now shoot the swortcher!" ordered Coach Z.

"Step on the gas!" shouted Bubs.

When Mechbeth was about to scoop Homestar's tank up again, Homestar shot at the switcher.

"Good goring, Homestar!" said Coach Z.

A part of the railroad switched from a railroad that went to the supply depot (the train's destination) to the railroad that led to the base. Suddenly, the train went on the wrong track. It was going to fast as it crashed through the wooden barriers.

"Oh crap! Hit the brakes!" shouted Bubs as the train kept going through the barriers.

Then it went towards the base.

"I can't STOP IT!" shouted Bubs in his highest voice as the train crashed into the enemy base and Mechbeth was destroyed by hitting the entrance of the base too hard.

Then, possibly the biggest explosion of fiery balls seen from space, began. To say the enemy base was destroyed was an understatement. So was to say the enemy base blew up. A whole bunch of explosions damaged the base, as well as the train. Finally, a HUGE explosion finished the train and the base off into smithereens.

Homestar was already driving away from the ruins.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"All aiwcwaft wepowt!" ordered Homestar as the Arwings and Great Fox flew above him.

"They have stupid faces in their shim-sham shiny!" shouted Homsar.

"I'm sure we hort them for good!" reported Coach Z.

"Yeah! We kicked butt! If only if we could continue this. Well, it's all over," reported Strong Bad.

As the Arwings flew away from the planet, the Landmaster hovered into the Great Fox as the Great Fox flew away.

* * *

After the defeat of Andross and the end of Operation Cleanup, the Cornerian TV Station went back on air. The first thing the TV Station did was to interview the Star Fox members. Nobody realized who hard this was going to be. So, here they are.

**Strong Bad:**

"And we're starting at 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ACTION!"

Then the applause sound from a machine was turned on as the host (not a Homestar Runner website character) walked to the stage.

"Hello, my name is not important, but welcome to the first show, that doesn't have an important name, in a while. Anyway, we're going to interview the Star Fox team! And Strong Bad is going to be interviewed first. Like Strong Bad would always say, let's get to the point! Strong Bad, will you come up here?" asked the host as Strong Bad walked to the stage.

"Hello host, I'm Strong Bad, the coolest member of the Star Fox team!" said Strong Bad as he sat down on a chair on the stage while the host sat in the other chair.

"Yes, well, that's nice, Strong Bad. You answered my first question: Who do you think you are in the Star Fox team? Anyway, now onto the second question: How much did you enjoy being in the Star Fox team? Was it thrilling? Frustrating?" asked the host.

"Well, I'll tell you. There's nothing harder than having to cope with two idiots and a loser. But it's harder to cope with them if you have to be with them for a bunch of chapters in two stories. So, overall, it was annoying," replied Strong Bad.

"I see. Anyway, so, what important things have you done? Coach Z supplied Homestar with information and what wise things to do…" began the host.

"And Homestar didn't follow any of them, well, most of them," interrupted Strong Bad.

"Yes, and Homsar supplied Homestar with information about the enemy and some vehicles, like the Landmaster and Blue Marine…" said the host when he was interrupted again.

"Sounds like you don't need to interview those losers, I guess," said Strong Bad.

"I still do, but here is the main question. Why the heck were _you_ important? I mean, all you ever did was to criticize Homestar, get in the way, get the enemies Homestar could get. You know, you didn't really need to bother or help him, since he's better than you think, or than you are," explained the host.

"Are you saying I suck?" asked Strong Bad.

"_Yes_," thought the host, but he said, "I'm just saying you didn't put in any importance in the team. Sure you got Homestar to the Attack Carrier, but that's all you can do? Coach Z and Homsar were helpful in all missions."

"Hey! _I_ destroyed the mother ship in Katina!" retorted Strong Bad.

"Which _Homestar _was about to destroy," replied the host.

"Oh, so it's all about Homestar now?" asked Strong Bad.

"Let me ask you this: If you weren't a part of the Star Fox team, how would it differ. In my opinion, I don't think they need you," said the host.

"I have a question for you: How do you continue to be a host if you're unconscious?" asked Strong Bad.

"Well, it's a very…" began the host when Strong Bad punched him in the face with both of his boxing gloves, knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid host, challenging my coolty," muttered Strong Bad as he left.

"Uh… I guess we should stop here," said the cameraman as the screen changed to the technical problems screen.

**Coach Z:**

After waking the host up, the show continued with interviewing Coach Z.

"So Coach Z, shall I call you Z or Coach Z, since 'coach' is a title, or is that part of your name, like your family knew you were going to be a coach, so they put 'coach' in your name?" asked the host as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, I tell ya, I prefor Coach, but I don't know. It's one of world's grortest mysteries," explained Coach Z as he sat down in his chair.

"Wait, can you say that last sentence again?" asked the host.

"I said, 'It's one of world's grortest mysteries,'" repeated Coach Z.

"Oh man, I can not do this interview with this accent. Coach A!" shouted the host.

Then another version of Coach Z with a black bodysuit, a medallion that said "A", a mustache, brown and blue hat, mean looking eyes, and nun chucks arrived. Light jazz music was playing as he entered.

"Hey host, how's business?" asked Coach A.

"Listen Coach A…" began the host.

"Don't tell me I have to interpret for my lesser form!" said Coach A.

"Hey Coach A, it rhorms!" said Coach Z.

"No way, you're on your own dude!" said Coach A as he walked away.

"Okay, I'll have to try hard on this one. Let's see how many mispronunciations he can make. I'll tell my friends over at the bar. So, Coach Z, how do you feel about being in two Star Fox teams, each ran by a person in the same family?" asked the host.

"Well, I tell ya, it wors very hard to lose Dangeresque Too? I kindar feel soory for Ramrod, I mean Homestar! Glad I can tell Homestar what to do, or he'll be asking for troble, and he did!" explained Coach Z as the host took note of Coach Z's mispronunciations.

"I see," commented the host.

"What do yor sor?" asked Coach Z.

"Nothing. Anyway, next question. What do you think about your teammates?" asked the host.

"Well, I tell ya. It wors not easy to control a bunch of morgots to go thror the Leelat System in order to defeat Androws. But still, they're okay, except for Strong Bad. He has some sort of atteetude problem," answered Coach Z.

"So, you responded to Homestar's curiosity by looking out of the window. He claimed that he saw his father saving him from Venom. What do you think?" asked the host.

"I say the sorpor-cow-crob-UFO's have returned!" exclaimed Coach Z as he stood up and began running around in panic.

While running around, he ran into the camera, knocking the cameraperson down. Once again, we cut to the technical difficulties screen. Anyway, the interview is OVER! By the way, the host's notes showed that Coach Z made 17 mispronunciations starting from when the host began taking note.

**Homsar:**

Due to the host couldn't decipher Homsar's speech, Strong Sad translated his speech and wrote it, in poetic form. The host read it:

"_Hello friend,_

_My name is Sir Ludwig Homsar,"_

"What the crap?! _Sir Ludwig_ Homsar? Did you translate from the man, or guy, himself?" the host asked Strong Sad.

"Well, I'm not perfect in Homsar's language, but I did the best I could," answered Strong Sad.

"That explains a lot," mumbled the host before reading on.

"_I am part of the engrossing, but parlous Star Fox,"_

"Strong Sad, you spiced the vocabulary up, didn't you? And I think you made spelling mistakes," asked the host.

"Look, I said I did this with the best work I could! And I don't make spelling mistakes, I think, unless I'm under pressure," replied Strong Sad as the host went on.

"_I had a lot of merriment,_

_I was synergetic by giving Homestar the boss' record of vigor,_

_I may have been agrestic throughout the commissions,_

_But without me, Homestar wouldn't have made distance from Corneria,_

_But know that I am Sir Ludwig Homsar of Master Ludwig Van Wolfgang Beltino._

_I am not from Europe,_

_I am from, some other place, uh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Thank you Strong Sad for your floweriness, now get lost," ordered the host.

"You know, I am a general," said Strong Sad.

"Not anymore. The president of Corneria is thinking of replacing you. Now leave," ordered the host.

**Homestar Runner:**

"Hello everybody. We've covered three of the Star Fox team, so it's now time for the leader. Everybody, here is Homestar Runner!" announced the host as Homestar came.

"Oh hello! I'm Homestaw! This is a stowy at fanfiction.cake!" started Homestar.

"Uh Homestar, it's dot net," corrected the host as he sat in a chair.

"Dot _com_," corrected Homer Starrun.

"Oh, wight. Fanfiction.cake, it's dot net, dot com!" said Homestar as he sat in a chair.

"Ugh! No wonder those guys in Free Country, USA had a hard time making shows with Homestar."

"So, do we stawt ovew?" asked Homestar.

"No, you go on. So say something about yourself," said the host.

"Okay. Oh, hello. Gweetings, one and evewyone. Welcome to me... Homestaw... Wunnew... Homestaw Wunnew. Um... what else? I pretty much wun the show around here. I date the only giwl, I have the only pwopellew cap. And can wun, and jump, and kick the fastest, highest and like nobody's business."

"No, your Fox self!" corrected the host.

"Oh. Awoooooo!" howled Homestar.

"What the crap?"

"What? Isn't that what foxes sing?" asked Homestar.

"I mean who you are playing! Not to break the fourth wall, or anything like that. Actually, I have no idea what I just said," replied the host.

"Oh, wight. Oh, hello! Gweetings, one and evewyone. Welcome to me… Homestaw… Wunnew… Um… what else? So I'm pwetty much the main chawactew of this site. I'm son of the only dead dad, leadew of Staw Fox…" began Homestar.

"Which you won't be very soon," interrupted Strong Bad, who came.

"That too. And, I've defeated Andwoss!"

"Oh brother! You were _nothing_ without me! Without me, you would have still been in Corneria, shooting at random stuff like a chicken with its head cut off!"

"Hey! That only happened once!" retorted Homestar.

"And you destroyed all of my office windows, and my certificates, and computer," said Strong Sad.

"Whoa! Stwong Sad! How long have you been standing there?" asked Homestar.

"Uh, for the whole interview, I guess," answered Strong Sad.

"Oh, that's cweepy," said Homestar.

"Guys, guys, guys! This is an interview with Homestar! Strong Bad, Strong Sad, get lost!" ordered the host.

"Hey, you tellin' me to get lost?" asked Strong Bad.

"All right, Strong Sad, get lost. Strong Bad, _please_ don't make any smart comments."

"Fine," said Strong Bad as Strong Sad left.

"Before the Strongs interrupted, do you have anything to say about your team members?" asked Homestar.

"They'we gweat!" answered Homestar.

"Yeah! They'we weally gweat and dumb! Duh! I'm Corch Z, and I can't say jarb! I'm HomsarAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" commented Strong Bad.

"What have I said about your smart comments?" asked the host.

"What? I'm not saying anything smart! I'm saying anything dumb! Because I'm a calligraphy train!" replied Strong Bad, imitating Homsar.

"Anyway, you say that you saw your father. How can you describe that?" the host asked Homestar, deciding to deal with Strong Bad later.

"Well, it all stawted with…" began Homestar.

"I'll make it short. He saw bones, rather burnt or probably well done," interrupted Strong Bad.

"True, true," commented the host.

"But, but! Nevew mind. Next question!" said Homestar.

"Okay, last question. What do you think about Star Fox?" asked the host.

"It's cool, but why isn't it named Staw Homestaw, or Staw Staw? I mean, Fox got the team named after him. Why not me?" asked Homestar.

"Because Star Fox sounds cooler than Star Homestar or Star Star," replied Strong Bad.

"Oh, weally? I thought because the woman who made the game loved foxes."

"No, and a woman didn't make the game. It was a guy with a weird name, Shigeru, uh, Me, A, Mo, Tony? Anyway, he's Japanese."

"Oh! That weminds me! I have to stawt watching the Stinkoman tapes, stawting fwom Season 1 I got fow my pwesents!" remembered Homestar.

"What? Presents? What presents?" asked Strong Bad suddenly.

"The pwesents we got fow saving the Lylat System!" replied Homestar.

"WHAT? AUGH! WHY DIDN'T I GET ANY PRESENTS?" asked Strong Bad.

"Relax Strong Bad, maybe it's just Homestar," said the host.

"Hey Strong Bad!" cried Coach Z as he and Homsar appeared, with boxes of presents. Coach Z had a blue bodysuit on.

"Hey, any of those mine?" asked Strong Bad.

"Na, you didn't get any. Check out my golden whistle, and my blor bodysuit!" said Coach Z.

"My Turtletina!" answered Homsar as he held up his new video game discs for PS2, Xbox, and Gamecube, which he doesn't know how to function.

"AUGH MAN! I DID ALL OF THIS WORK FOR RESPECT, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? THAT'S IT, I QUIT THIS FREAKIN' TEAM!" shouted Strong Bad as he flung his Star Fox badge in his pocket onto the host's head, knocking him unconscious.

"I got some package/presents for a Mr. Bad!" said a delivery man, who arrived with a package.

"Oh well, I guess things went up," said Strong Bad as he received the present and left.

"Uh… I guess we should stop here," said the camera person as the scene changed to a technical difficulties screen.

* * *

So a few days later, the Star Fox team was in front of Strong Sad again in the Cornerian palace.

"Strong Sad, we want a royal life!" said Strong Bad.

"Oh no, Stwong Bad. We'we still doing things ouw way," said Homestar.

"So where are you going to continue your life?" asked Strong Sad.

"I don't know, but we'we not having a wavioli life," replied Homestar.

Coach Z and Homsar nodded in agreement. Strong Bad shook his head, still wanting a royal life. Then Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Great Fox is ready to go," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

"Okay guys, let's go!" ordered Homestar.

Then we see the Star Fox team running across the grassless plain during the evening. Homestar was in the lead with his running, hence his last name, Runner. Strong Bad was running after him, chasing him because not only is Homestar the leader, but he rejected royal life for his wingmen for the second time in a row. Coach Z was lagging behind Strong Bad, hoping to make sure Strong Bad doesn't beat Homestar into a bloody pulp. Homsar was stumbling while running, but that's the way he runs, behind Coach Z. They kept on running. The Star Fox music was playing until the Great Fox flew into the horizon, making an orchestra play their version of the victory music. Then the Great Fox flew away while the Star Fox members kept on running.

Then they got into their Arwings and flew away to the sun with the Great Fox. Strong Bad couldn't shoot down Homestar because that wasn't in the script, but he still couldn't forgive Homestar. Then the credit music finished with the choir as the Arwings and the Great Fox disappeared from the horizon. Andross' face did not appear on the sun.

**Epilogue**

Like last time, Strong Sad was doing business stuff by stamping stuff. Oh what a boring life, especially action is offered right outside the office. Then he was at the Star Fox bill. Strong Sad gasped as he saw the immense amount before fainting. Before he even let go of consciousness, he grabbed the stamp and feebly stamped the bill. The money he owed Star Fox was a large portion of his fortune. Ouch!

**THE END of THIS STORY**

**Why each Character's that Character:**

**Homestar – Fox: **They're the main characters of where they are. Fox has a father who looks like him, but wears shades. Homestar's "father" wears shades as well. Fox in expert mode wears shades. Homestar is seen wearing shades. But most of all, it's because they're capable of running the fastest in their team for the credits.

**Homsar – Slippy: **They're not the best flyers in the world. Heck, they're terrible, always getting into trouble, getting a lot of miracles to survive. Yet, Homsar can be autistic, so he can be really good in building stuff, like Slippy. In this story, Homsar's autistic. How else could he have shot down Strong Mad by himself?

**Coach Z – Peppy: **They're pretty much older than Homestar and Fox, respectively, but not too old or out of shape, like the King of Town and Bubs (who is not old, but out of shape). So, they're wiser than Homestar and Fox, respectively again.

**Strong Bad – Falco: **Almost everything Falco says in the Star Fox 64 game wouldn't be out of place from Strong Bad's mouth. They have a bad attitude, think they're better (I guess), and don't like their leaders very much. Also, Strong Bad has to have a main character role as a good guy, because there's no other place for him.

**Homeschool – Wolf:** They are like a clone of Homestar and Fox, respectively. Also in most Homestar Runner fan stories on this site, Homeschool is depicted as the villain, so being the leader of Star Wolf fits him.

**Goblin – Leon: **This is mostly decided by random. These are the things they have in common:

They're green

We don't know a lot about them

They're names end with an "N", which isn't really important.

**Sir Strong Bad – Pigma: **Sir Strong Bad is the type of guy who would betray your father for money. In fact, Sir Strong Bad has done many evil deeds, like stealing parsnips so The Homestar Runner, Fat Dudley, and Marzipan would go hungry.

**Strong Mad – Andrew: **Mostly by random. I chose Strong Mad to be Andrew because he's Homsar's rival, and he fits Homsar best. They're both not bright and good flyers.

**Strong Sad – General Pepper: **There's no place for him in action, and he's whiny ("I'm not!" retorted Strong Sad) and thinks negatively ("Okay, that's true," admitted Strong Sad), like General Pepper, I guess. Anyway, he's not into flying. That's important.

**Grape Nuts Robot – ROB 64: **There are many other robots for this job, but Visor Robot is doing another role, and that robot from the storybook probably rusted, short-circuited, or had its plug pulled out. Grape Nuts Robot is the only one available. Plus, isn't it kinda funny to hear "Now spell" every time Grape Nuts Robot talks?

**Andross – Andross: **Considering nobody wants their head and hands chopped off, only to be blown up, we had Andross himself be himself. He's used to it, having been blown up like, at least a billion times. Also, all evil characters (if there are any) are taken.

**Pom Pom – Bill: **He's Bill because he's Homestar's best friend, like Bill is Fox's best friend.

**The Ugly One – Katt: **This is to fit the whole plot with Strong Bad being annoyed with his girlfriend, especially when The Ugly One's hideous and hated. Plus, it's a nice joke.

**Bosses:**

**Wheelchair – Attack Carrier guy: **He kinda talks like the Attack Carrier guy. He replaced Eh! Steve.

**Senor Cardgage – Shogun: **Their heads are circular. Other than that, it's random.

**Visor Robot – Spyborg: **They're powerful robots with large metal hands. Also, they have two layers of heads, sort of.

**King of Town – Sarumarine captain: **They're old with white hair! Plus, the King of Town had experience with cannonballs. That's enough.

**Bubs – Train Driver: **Their voices are alike.

**Homekid – Caiman:** They're heads look alike. Plus, they are inferior to their "sir."

**Other Area 6 guy – Stinkoman:** He is at a higher level than Homekid, like in Star Fox 64, where the other Area 6 guy is at a higher rank than Caiman.

**So that's it, it's all over. So, you can carry on with your life or read other stories.**


End file.
